<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Kindred Sort of Spirits by Misery_and_Company</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478153">The Kindred Sort of Spirits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misery_and_Company/pseuds/Misery_and_Company'>Misery_and_Company</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Awkward teen Tenzin, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, Lin Beifong can't function while in love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misery_and_Company/pseuds/Misery_and_Company</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They've always said Lin and Tenzin were kindred spirits.  Two kids born to some of the most notorious heroes on the planet, legendary benders, and too uptight for their own good.  It's only natural that they'd grow to be best friends and come to rely on each other to weather the storms of crazy siblings to deal with, looming expectations to meet, and the stress of everyday life.  But when that friendship suddenly starts developing into something more, what will become of these two kindred spirits?</p><p>This story takes place post ATLA and Pre LOK, showing glimpses into the relationship of Lin and Tenzin over the years starting in the early teens and moving into adulthood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong/Tenzin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warmth of the late afternoon sun cradled Lin’s shoulders, floating down from the sky like the salty breeze that blew through her hair. Even with her eyes closed, it peeked its way through her eyelids covering her vision in a dark red tint. The calm sounds of the ocean roaring its way toward shore then pulling itself back into the sea nearly lulled her to sleep.  It wasn’t often she let herself relax like this, but it was a vacation and there seemed to be nothing to stop her from allowing her mind to give way to the rest the beach beckoned her with.</p><p>“Heads up!” someone yelled suddenly.</p><p>Before Lin could react something solid cracked against her skull, sending her reeling. There was a sharp ringing noise for a second, and she worried she might lose half her hearing, but slowly the normal sounds returned. The pain itself wasn’t so bad, it was the shock of it that affected her most, really.</p><p>Her eyes searched rapidly for the culprit, for whatever struck her and who was responsible for it.  A few steps away, a volleyball rolled over the sand and jogging up to catch it was the person she suspected all along.</p><p>“Su,” Lin growled.</p><p>“I said heads up,” the girl argued before skipping away.</p><p>Lin tried to contain her anger, digging her fingernails into her palms and clenching her jaw.</p><p>She’d begged her mom to let her leave Su behind, but Toph would have none of it.</p><p>“Izumi invited all of you. Like it or not, that includes your sister,” she’d told Lin.</p><p>“But she’s a little kid. Nobody else has to bring a child with them,” Lin reasoned.</p><p>Her voice was teetering on the verge of a whine.  She figured it didn’t matter much anyways, her mother was never one to give in.  Especially if it meant she got rid of her two daughters for a few nights.</p><p>“You’ve got the whole beach to work with,” Toph said, “Just find some way to keep your distance if she starts getting on your nerves.  It’s only for a few days.”</p><p>But Lin wasn’t naïve. There was no place on Earth far enough away for Su not to annoy her.</p><p>“Sorry, Lin!” Izumi said, waving a hand.</p><p>The princess donned a bright red swimsuit with a stretch of sheer fabric draping off her shoulder.  Even on vacation, she had a regal look about her.  Despite their age gap, she and Lin got along well, but since they lived on two different continents, the two didn’t get to spend as much time together as she did with Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi.  So, Lin intended on hanging out with her more when they got to Ember Island, but in true Suyin fashion, her little sister got in the way of her plans.</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” Lin grumbled.</p><p>Rubbing her temple, Lin rose from her previously comfortable position.  It took a few shakes to get all the sand off her towel and by that time, it seemed pointless to try and relax again. Her body was too on edge at the sudden blow, and her mind still abuzz with contempt.</p><p>“Everything okay over here?” Kya asked, jogging toward her from the ocean.</p><p>“Su did that on purpose,” Lin said, still holding her hand against the side of her forehead which she knew to be a bright red.</p><p>Kya grabbed Lin’s chin, turning her face to see the place of impact.</p><p>“Do you want me to work on that?” Kya asked, reaching for her leather pouch on the ground below.</p><p>Lin turned her head free.</p><p>“No. I’m fine,” she resolved.</p><p>It wasn’t that she doubted Kya’s healing abilities. At 18, Kya had learned every healing technique there was to know from the greatest healer in the world, Katara. Growing up, Kya would even practice on Lin, who made a good test dummy with her frequent injuries from brutal training sessions or the occasional scrap with some other loud mouthed kid without enough sense to back down from a fight with a Beifong. </p><p>Within a few seconds, the waterbender could zap away the stinging sensation from her skin with mere droplets of water, but just as Kya’s mother taught her, Toph had rubbed off on Lin.  She had never been one to coddle her wounds, and healing felt like cheating, like taking the easy way out.  </p><p>“You only get hurt when you screw up,” Toph taught her years ago during one of their many training sessions. “Pain is the punishment for letting your guard down.  It’s when you let your enemy see you hurting, that’s they really win.”</p><p>For better or worse, that stuck with her.  Lin wouldn’t give Su the satisfaction of seeing Kya heal her.  It was only a minor injury, but Lin felt she would’ve endured a broken bone in silence if it kept that smug grin off her sister’s face.</p><p>“Hey, you’re not the only one having to deal with their siblings,” Kya remarked. “Bumi, you’re getting too far out.  If a rip pulls you out to sea, I’m not saving your butt again!”</p><p>From this distance, Lin could barely see his mop of dark brown hair bobbing above the waves. Fresh in the navy, Bumi was a fairly decent swimmer, but it was his nature to show off and push his luck.  His crooked grin gleamed in the sunlight and he waved a tanned hand in wide arcs.</p><p>“Ah, don’t worry about me. Why don’t you two join us?” he summoned.</p><p>Kya looked back at Lin expectantly.  It wasn’t that she had anything against water.  She’d learned to swim from Katara when she was much younger, being that her mother didn’t know how herself, much less have the desire to teach her daughter.  But, much like her mother, she just felt safer on land.  </p><p>Nevertheless, it was their second day on the Island, and she hadn’t set foot in the ocean.  Instead she stayed on the beach, babysitting Su and getting as much rest as she could.</p><p>The Beifong girl looked down, eyeing herself.  Despite the sunbathing, her skin didn’t hold the warm tone of her sister.  Instead, her pale arms were covered in a hint of red, the beginnings of a sunburn.  </p><p>She frowned, digging a toe in the sand. </p><p>“Fine, I guess I’ll get in, but I’m not going past my knees,” Lin said.</p><p>Kya smiled grabbing her wrist and leading her with a jog. The water was warm, lapping around her ankles before receding to foam at her toes.  She closed her eyes and let her feet bury into the wet sand below, sending fuzzy visions into her brain.  </p><p>Her mother had once told her of their travels to the desert where using seismic sense left her all but totally blind. She didn’t understand then how it could feel so different. In her mind, dirt was dirt, but now it was clear that sand was constantly shifting and unsteady, the opposite of everything she liked about her element. Earth was solid and even metal, which bends and folds with ease, was durable and tough in every way she needed it to be. Sand was not. Toph promised her years ago that she would one day teach her how to sand bend, but she wasn’t a child anymore, and she’d since learned that her mother’s promises didn’t always get fulfilled.</p><p>She was in the middle of trying to figure out how to manipulate it on her own when a spray of water pelted her from above, bringing tendrils of soggy hair to fall across her face.</p><p>“Hey!” Lin shouted.</p><p>Kya laughed so hard she snorted, clutching her sides.</p><p>“Sorry you just looked too serious. This is a vacation, you’re supposed to be having fun,” Kya said between giggles.</p><p>Lin’s face scrunched in annoyance but then twisted slowly into a smile.</p><p>“You know what, you’re right. In fact, maybe you should take a little dip,” she said, stomping a foot to the ground.</p><p>Bending sand hardly felt natural, but it didn’t take a sandbending master to swipe the footing out from under Kya’s legs. It was a crude move but enough to send Kya swiftly into the water face first.</p><p>This time it was Lin’s turn to laugh and point.  Kya only smiled, wiping the salty water from her vision.</p><p>Bumi must’ve seen the battle about to ensue and swam quickly over to thrust himself directly into it, splashing water with his hands at both the girls. It was a short-lived fight, with the nonbender met instantly with bouts of water and sand from all directions.</p><p>“Alright, Alright! Truce!” he said eventually, palms raised in defeat.</p><p>It reminded Lin of when they were younger, playing games on air temple island while her mother was at work and for a second, Lin allowed herself to feel like a kid.</p><p>“Dinner’s on!” a voice called suddenly from the shore.</p><p>It was Tenzin who had disappeared nearly an hour ago to help get the campfire lit. They could have just easily gotten food from a restaurant further inland, but the others insisted on reliving the experience of their parents which meant cooking their own meals. Luckily, they had Izumi’s boyfriend there to lend a hand.</p><p>From Izumi’s descriptions, Toshiro was an excellent cook. Apparently good enough to even win over her Uncle Iroh and Lin was, admittedly, excited to see what he would whip up for them.</p><p>The sun fell lazily out of the sky, drowning everything in an orange glow and fading slowly into darkness as the food was cooked and eaten.  Izumi was right, Toshiro’s cooking skills were worthy of bragging rights.  He had even roasted some vegetables separately for Tenzin to eat, which looked so good Bumi insisted on having a share. </p><p>She had to stifle a laugh at the two boys fighting over grilled zucchini.  Bumi was overall larger than his younger brother, with a scrappy sort of strength and a tuft of dark brown hair sprouting from his chin.  Tenzin, on the other hand, was lanky and quickly catching up with his brother in height, but his features were much gentler.</p><p>Lin was still having to get used to his new tattoos tracing his arms all the way to his forehead.  At 15, he was already considered a master and fell into the role of it very well. The two of them were close, and as is common with close friends, you never realize how much they’ve grown until it hits you all at once.  He was no longer the timid little boy who shied away from her spontaneous sparring matches, but slightly surer of himself and it showed in the subtle ways that only Lin might catch.</p><p>“Would you like to try?” he asked, holding out a skewered vegetable.</p><p>It was only then that Lin realized she’d been staring, and she felt a heat rush to her face that she couldn’t blame on the fire. </p><p>“No,” she stammered, “No. I’m okay.”</p><p>Kya was seated beside her braiding a quickly tiring Su’s hair. The little girl swayed upright in Kya’s lap, hanging onto consciousness with a failing grip.</p><p>The waterbender cleared her throat suddenly, rousing Su and standing.</p><p>“Well, I think it’s time for me to put her to bed,” Kya said.  “Bumi, why don’t you help me?”</p><p>Bumi halted the headlock he had on Tenzin and looked up at his sister.</p><p>“Why me?” he protested.</p><p>Kya’s eyes narrowed in the same scary way you saw just before your head got frozen in a capsule of ice.</p><p>“Helping put Su to bed, got it,” he said, brushing himself off.</p><p>“Are you sure? I can do it,” Lin offered.</p><p>“Positive,” Kya replied, practically shoving Su toward the beach house.  “You two finish cleaning up and putting out the fire.”</p><p>Lin raised a brow in confusion.  Kya was always acting weird, but even more so now.  She was clearly plotting something, Lin just didn’t know what.  She squinted at the girl’s figure carrying Su away and whispering something in Bumi’s ear.</p><p>“What’s their deal?” Lin asked Tenzin.</p><p>He was gathering a stack of dirty bowls on the other side of the fire.</p><p>“I’ve learned not to dwell on it,” Tenzin shrugged.  “The more questions you ask, the stranger those two get.”</p><p>Lin nodded, collecting the stray cups scattered around and pouring any leftover tea out of them.</p><p>“How did we get stuck with cleaning duty?  Where did Izumi and Toshiro run off to?” Lin asked.</p><p>Come to think of it, she had seen them sneak away, one after the other as dinner wrapped up.  They had that lovesick look in their eyes that gave Lin the oogies.</p><p>“You mean you don’t know?” Tenzin asked.</p><p>“Don’t know what?”</p><p>“Toshiro is going to propose,” he answered.</p><p>“Propose?  As in get married propose?” Lin questioned in disbelief.</p><p>Tenzin nodded firmly.  “He told me while we were preparing dinner. He’s been planning it for a while now, actually.”</p><p>It wasn’t a total shock, Lin guessed.  The two had been together for a while, but it was still strange.  </p><p>They piled the dishes in a wooden tub beneath a hand drawn pump, and Tenzin kneeled in front of it.  Lin shook her head, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“I’ll wash,” she said. “You dry.”</p><p>“What?” he began to protest, but his shoulders sank in realization. “Oh.”</p><p>A smile played over Lin’s lips.  “Airhead.”</p><p>He shot her an amused look as she began scrubbing.</p><p>They worked in perfect tandem, just as they always had.  Katara called them kindred spirits, which sounded nice, but Lin knew what she really meant.  They were both uptight and liked it that way.</p><p>And maybe she was right.</p><p>A strand of hair fell onto Lin’s face, and she tried to brush it away with her forearm.  Tenzin saw her struggling and moved to help.  His fingers trailed against her cheek, and a sudden panic thrummed in her chest at the contact. </p><p>“Thanks,” she muttered.</p><p>She eyed him from the side, watching the shadows play off his frame.  His robes hung loosely off his shoulder, the muscles working as he whirled the dishes around between his hands drying them almost instantly with the help of his bending.  He was taller than her now and there was no denying it.  The short skinny little boy she used to tease was no more.</p><p>“Last one?” Tenzin asked, floating a plate onto the pile of clean dishware.</p><p>Lin’s eyes shot to the tub where her hands had been working absentmindedly.  If he hadn’t said something, she might’ve kept going through the motions with an empty vat of warm water and suds.</p><p>“Yeah,” she replied. “Last one.”</p><p>In a few moments her hearbeat had slowed and with the dishes clean, Lin carried the tub to the now dying fire, letting it pour over the remaining flames.  It left the two of them in a darkness that forced her eyes to adjust quickly and in it, only five words clamored through her head.</p><p>
  <em> What the hell was that?</em>
</p><p>Tenzin was her best friend.  They’d known each other since they were practically babies.  So why did a simple brush of his fingertip across her cheek make chills rush down her neck?  Since Kya left there was some sort of invisible tension pulling at Lin’s brain, and she hated it.</p><p>“I think that’s everything,” Tenzin said looking proudly over their work.</p><p>“Looks like,” she replied.</p><p>Lin stooped to pick up the last stray beach towel and nearly bumped heads with Tenzin who apparently had the same idea.  Their hands lingered there, both unsure of who should release it first and slowly her eyes moved upward.</p><p>The moonlight reflected in his pale blue eyes that searched her face calmly.  Meanwhile, Lin, who always considered herself cool under pressure, was anything but calm.  His face was far too close to hers, so close she could reach up and kiss him if she wanted.  And, for the briefest of moments, the thought crossed her mind that she might want to.  </p><p>Until she felt a set of footsteps approaching and drew away.</p><p>“Izumi?” Lin called.</p><p>The Princess was leaning lovingly against Toshiro stepping in rhythm with each other, arms draped around their waists.  If Lin didn’t know any better, she might’ve thought the girl drunk.</p><p>That’s what love does to you, Lin reminded herself, makes you too weak to stand on your own two feet.</p><p>“Sorry we left you guys to clean up,” Izumi said.</p><p>“Is there anything we can help with?” Toshiro offered.</p><p>“Nope, we’re all done here,” Lin pushed. </p><p>She grabbed the stack of dishes in a rush, clanking them together in her arms.</p><p>“Lin, maybe I can-“ Tenzin began to try and help.</p><p>“I’ve got it,” Lin interrupted, brushing him off.  “Goodnight.”</p><p>She moved at a deliberate speed, not fast enough to let the others know she was running away, but quick enough to stay ahead of Tenzin who she didn’t want following after her.  She hoped he hadn’t noticed, but knowing him, he absolutely had.</p><p>When she entered their beach house, Kya waited for her in the dimly lit room arms crossed with a lopsided smirk.</p><p>“Everything go okay?” she asked.</p><p>Lin’s eyebrows burrowed.  <em>So that was what she was going on about</em>.</p><p>The two girls had known each other for what felt like forever and it was hard to hide anything from the waterbender who was as perceptive as her mother.  Maybe even more so, since she confided in her with things she wouldn’t bring up in her mother’s company.</p><p>“Fine,” Lin said curtly, making a beeline for her room and closing the sliding door before Kya could ask any more questions.</p><p>But it was a lie, and she spent the rest of her night thinking about it.  It bothered her so much she struggled to fall asleep.  How could she, when she could feel the vibrations of his breathing through the wooden floor from the room just down the hall?</p><p>“Get yourself together, Beifong,” she whispered to herself.</p><p>Lin looked at it like a homework problem.  All she had to do was trace the issue back to its source, the same way her mother did to solve a case.  </p><p>She took stock of the last few months in her head, of all the interactions between herself and Tenzin that she could recall and still none of it made sense.  As far as she could tell, they were still the same two kids that grew up together, so why did just looking at him suddenly make her heartrate soar?  Why couldn’t she stop thinking about the way his delicate fingers traced across her cheekbone?  </p><p>Her frustration only grew, as she was coming up with more questions than answers.  Eventually she gave up, too tired to carry on, but as sleep overcame her mind she made a resolution.  </p><p>All these probing questions were internal, and she intended to keep them that way.  After all, it shouldn’t be an issue if she ignored the problem altogether.  </p><p>Right?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div>Tenzin wasn’t crazy.  At least, he didn’t think he was.  Crazy people made stuff up, they were paranoid in the absence of anything to be paranoid about.  But he wasn’t making up that his best friend was avoiding him like the pentapox plague, was he?<p>He’d spent their entire last day of vacation wondering what he might’ve said to make Lin cross with him and the entire flight back to Republic City coming up with an apology that felt genuine enough to make up for it.  But for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what exactly it was he was apologizing for.</p><p>So, he sat atop Oogie’s head with the wind gusting past his face mulling it over when a hand wrapped around his shoulder.</p><p>“Want me to take a turn?” Kya offered.</p><p>He looked past her to see Lin sitting cross armed at the back of the sky bison’s saddle, listening glumly to Su prattle on about spirits knew what.</p><p>“I think I’m good.  We’re almost there, anyway,” he said.</p><p>“You sure?  It’d give you and Lin some time together,” Kya replied, giving him a gentle nudge.</p><p>Kya was smiling down at him then in the kind of taunting way he’d grown used to with his permanent stint as the youngest of three children. </p><p>“I don’t think she wants to talk to me right now,” he sighed, knowing the statement was opening up a slew of questioning.</p><p>His sister sat cross legged beside him, giving Oogie a scratch on the head as she did so.</p><p>“Okay.  Spill it.  What’s going on between you two?” Kya asked.</p><p>“That’s the thing.  I have no idea,” Tenzin said, ensuring his frustration didn’t get to a volume where Lin could hear.</p><p>Kya raised her eyebrows for him to continue and his fingers tightened on the reins.</p><p>“Things have been weird since yesterday,” he explained.  “Every time I try and talk to her she acts like she’s in a rush to get away from me.  I don’t know what I did, so how can I even apologize?”</p><p>Tenzin expected some teasing banter, or even an order to “toughen up”, but instead Kya only gave him a gentle smile.</p><p>“So, she’s ignoring you, huh?  Figures . . .” Kya seemed lost in thought, staring into the clouds as they passed below.</p><p>“What do you mean?  Do you know what she’s mad about?” Tenzin probed.  “Please, tell me.  There’s got to be something I can do to make things right.”</p><p>And there came the teasing giggle he expected.</p><p>“Oh, my dear baby brother, all you need to do is keep being yourself.  It’ll all work out, trust me,” she said, patting him on the shoulder and balancing herself precariously as she made her way back to the saddle.</p><p>A frown tugged at Tenzin’s lips.  It certainly didn’t feel like it was going to work itself out.  In fact, it felt more like everything was falling apart.</p><p>Lin had always been temperamental.  After all, she was Toph’s daughter, and Toph was one of the scariest women he knew (right up there with his mother and sister).  They’d had their fair share of discrepancies over the years, but it never felt like this.  Every other time he at least knew why she was mad at him.</p><p>He spent the entire final leg of the journey rehearsing his apology in his head, determined to recite it fully before Lin left Air Temple Island, but as soon as Oogie’s feet touched the ground, Lin was launching herself out of the saddle.</p><p>Tenzin hopped up, rushing to catch her before she could run off again.</p><p>“Hustle up, Su,” Lin said, green duffle strung over her shoulder.</p><p>“I’m coming,” Su groaned.</p><p>“Are you sure you have to leave so soon?  I can make you both some tea,” Kya offered, helping a struggling Su to climb down.</p><p>“We’re good.  Su’s got homework, and I have to study,” Lin replied.</p><p>“I told you already, I’m not doing the stupid homework,” Su argued.</p><p>“Fine, get held back a year.  What do I care?” Lin fired back.</p><p>She was clearly annoyed and Tenzin hesitated.  This definitely wasn’t the ideal environment for an apology, but it couldn’t be helped.</p><p>“Uh, listen, Lin I just wanted to say-“ he started.</p><p>Without thought, his hand was reaching for her shoulder in an act of sincerity, but he was taken off guard when she shrunk away from his touch.</p><p>“If you don’t hurry up, I’m leaving without you, Su,” Lin said, turning to walk away.</p><p>The brief thought crossed Tenzin’s mind to follow after her and demand she listen but some part of him was afraid it would only make things worse.</p><p>“Ouch, that one’s got to hurt,” Kya said.  “But don’t stress.  Just give her some time, and she’ll come around.”</p><p>The airbender’s shoulders sagged, suddenly feeling much heavier.</p><p>“How do you know?” He asked.</p><p>Kya flashed him another grin, flinging her bag across her shoulders.</p><p>“Just do,” she shrugged.</p><p>Tenzin only sighed.  </p><p>“I hope so,” he said to himself.  “I really hope so.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First chapter *done* :D  This story fits in pretty well with the final chapters of my previous fic "An Unexpected Development" so if you like what you read here, maybe go give that a try.  I will attempt to update pretty regularly and haven't decided how long to make this fic, so let's see where the story leads shall we?  Feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, as I always love to read feedback, and I hope you all enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Round One, Fight!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was only five minutes until the match began, and Toph still had yet to show up.  In all honesty, Lin wasn’t sure if she wanted her mother there or not.  She purposefully hadn’t told her about her competitive bending team’s qualification in the regional tournament.  </p>
<p>“Bumi and his big mouth,” Lin growled, strapping a pair of elbow pads snugly on her arms.</p>
<p>The only thing worse than her mother not coming to her own daughter’s first tournament match at all would be the endless critiquing she was certain to hear about any wrong moves she made afterwards if she did.  To escape her mother’s scrutiny, she would have to do everything perfectly.  Except, to Toph Beifong nothing was perfect, especially when it came to anyone’s earthbending but her own.</p>
<p>Lin tried to shake it off, ignoring the bleachers that were filling slowly with a crowd of onlookers and forcing herself to stop searching the faces for her mother’s.</p>
<p>“You ready?” Enno asked.</p>
<p>She was the team’s waterbender, denoted so by a bright blue cuff sewn onto the sleeve of their beige uniforms.  Lin had only known her for a few months, but the girl had proven herself to be a skilled bender.  Of course, it was hard to compete with the stories she’d heard about Katara, but there was no sense in comparing the two.  Lin’s mother and her friends had been fighting for their lives.  This tournament was only a game.</p>
<p>“As I’ll ever be,” Lin replied, slipping her form fitting helmet over her head.</p>
<p>Sai, their firebender, waved them over to the court.  He was a tall, broad boy who looked more like an earthbender than Lin probably did, but his skills were nothing to snuff at.  All of his strikes had the power behind them to make up for him being a bigger target, and Lin was grateful to have him on her team rather than as an opponent.</p>
<p>“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Republic City’s first annual Competitive Youth Bending Tournament.  Tonight’s first match will begin shortly.  Spectators please take your seats, and will our first two teams meet at the center of the ring,” the announcer said.</p>
<p>Lin had been so busy searching the crowd, she’d forgotten to size up the competition.  The other team was all boys, two tall and one short.  In particular she paid attention to the earthbender, her biggest threat.  She didn’t want to underestimate him, but Lin couldn’t help but to think the boy looked far too slender to be an earthbender.  </p>
<p>He was all legs and elbows, more like Tenzin than any of the earthbenders she’d ever met.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tenzin.  Why did I have to think of him now?</em>
</p>
<p>“You kids know the rules,” the official said.  “No head strikes, no ice, no stepping outside the boundaries, no enduring hits, and no metalbending.”</p>
<p>He looked dead at Lin on that last addition.  </p>
<p>“If a player is flagged, they move back one zone or suffer disqualification.  Clean hits, people.  I want everyone to go home tonight with all their limbs intact,” the ref continued.</p>
<p>The opposing team’s firebender grinned crudely at that.  Lin shot her teammates a look, but no one else seemed to notice.</p>
<p>“Teams please take your marks,” the announcer ordered.</p>
<p>Lin stretched her arms backward, attempting to loosen her muscles and clear her head.  As soon as the bell rang, the nerves disappeared, and it was all adrenaline.</p>
<p>Fighting on the court was nothing like fighting in the fields of dirt she grew up training in.  Here, earth came in limited supply and although there was metal beneath their feet, Lin couldn’t bend it. Everything was straightforward with no complex moves to worry about, just rock, fist, and contact.  It was completely different from the styles of bending her mother taught her, but that’s what Lin liked about it.  It was a challenge, and she wouldn’t shy away.</p>
<p>“On your left,” Enno warned, shooting blasts of water from a reservoir at the sides of the ring.</p>
<p>Lin dodged a chunk of rock that flew past her head in a single move, pulling two small boulder from the dispensers and sending them both flying at the boy in front of her. </p>
<p>She had to be careful not to step too far back and risk losing territory without bumping into her two teammates who moved swiftly in the small space.</p>
<p>Her opponent once again took another shot, this time sending a larger chunk of earth toward her from above.  If she weren’t so deep in concentration she might have smirked.  It was all too easy for her to redirect the boulder with a kick.  Lin held her breath as it made contact, pushing the boy further back.  His heel barely slid across the line in the metal and for a second Lin worried that the ref didn’t catch it, but the man blew his whistle sharply and held up a green flag on the opponents side to signal a loss in territory.</p>
<p>The momentary break gave Lin a chance to check in on her team, who were holding their own but seemed to be equally matched.</p>
<p>“Want to switch?” Lin offered.</p>
<p>A blast of water splashed against Enno’s forearms crossed to protect her body.</p>
<p>“I thought you’d never ask,” the girl said through clenched teeth.</p>
<p>They moved seamlessly and Lin immediately went on the attack.  She’d had plenty of practice fighting a waterbender over the years with Kya.  Though the girl was a healer, Kya’s combat skills were nothing to snuff at and now, Lin was grateful for it.  </p>
<p>Fighting against a different type of bender was entirely different.  Lin had to be more conservative with her strikes, reserving most of her chunks of earth for protection.  She was busy dodging strikes, feeling the spray of excess water against her skin when she suddenly heard a yell and saw Sai tumbling backward.</p>
<p>With the blow of a whistle and a red flag on their side of the court, her team had lost a point and the opposing team saw an opening.  With Sai still struggling to get his bearings, Lin was at once bombarded with whips of water and scalding bursts of flame.  </p>
<p>It was all she could do to hold her ground and when the shrieking sound of the whistle rang through her ears, she was worried she’d been pushed too far, but the flag was for the other earthbender, who Enno had sent back once more.  Sai was back up then, sending arcs of flames through the air.</p>
<p>“Just like we practiced?” he asked, yelling to his teammates.</p>
<p>Lin nodded firmly, “Following your lead.”</p>
<p>“I was hoping you were ready for it,” Enno pitched in.</p>
<p>In unison the three sent a barrage of their elements swiping across the court.  It was enough to cast the other two boys tumbling back another space into their territory.</p>
<p>The crowd roared louder, making it harder to concentrate, but for a second Lin let her eyes skirt the edges of the crowd looking to see if one of the chorus of voices belonged to the Republic City Chief of Police.  Of all the many bodies there, none were gilded in metallic armor but just on the edge of the stands Lin spotted a bald head gleaming in the lighting.  A blue arrow pointed directly down to a familiar smile that beamed wider than she had seen it since they were children.  </p>
<p>“Watch out!” Enno called.</p>
<p>But it was too late, the flames had already hit her, and Lin struggled to stay upright.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div>The whole idea of competitive bending didn’t sit right with Tenzin.  Bending was an artform that required balance of body and mind.  He knew, of course, that the ways of the airbender were different from the rest but bending as a sport felt more like an overblown sideshow.  But if it was for Lin, he was willing to grin and bear it.<p>Sneaking away from the Island for a night was actually easier than he thought.  All he had to do was come up with an excuse to get him out of the family dinner, avoid Kya’s watchful gaze (although judging by the smile on her face when he told her he had plans, she knew he was up to something) and find a spot to blend in with the crowd.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until he squeezed himself between two families of strangers on the bleachers that he realized it was nearly impossible to blend in when you were one of only two people on the planet with a bright blue arrow pointing toward your nose.  He had to keep from squirming in his seat at the whispers he could hear pouring around him.</p>
<p>If it were up to him, he wouldn’t be there at all.  But it wasn’t about him.</p>
<p>“Even if she still won’t talk to me,” he grumbled.</p>
<p>He arrived moments before the match began and when the whistle blew he kept his eyes locked onto Lin.  Tenzin had full faith in her abilities, but this seemed to be structured completely differently from all the sparring matches they’d had over the years.  Her resources were limited and mobility overall constrained but right off the bat she proved her prowess in any sort of combat.</p>
<p>He quickly found himself holding his breath and digging his fingers into his robes to keep from flinching at every blow thrown toward her.  </p>
<p>The crowd riled up at the excitement when the players took on a new level of ferocity and Tenzin could feel himself getting swept into the chorus of cheers.  Before he knew it, he was on his feet gazing widely at Lin who pushed one boy back.</p>
<p>“Woohoo! Go Lin!” he applauded.</p>
<p>She switched places with her waterbender teammate.  He hoped to see Lin keep up the momentum but when her firebender teammate took a tumble back into their own territory his brow buried itself above his eyes.  Lin was on the defensive then, dodging and using her boulders to block the steady stream of hits from her opponents.  Tenzin’s teeth clenched so hard his gums ached.  Airbenders avoided violence as often as they could, but he had to admit that there was a part of him that wanted to be on that court helping her.</p>
<p>Lin and her firebender teammate were corresponding then.  From his place in the crowd, Tenzin couldn’t tell what they were saying but the determined look on Lin’s face was promising.  Then, all at once, they struck their opponents in sync.  He could feel the adrenaline pumping through him and joined in the loud cheers.  </p>
<p>For a brief second, it seemed like Lin’s eyes had picked him out of the crowd and he made sure to grin extra wide for her to see.  He couldn’t tell from his spot if she was smiling back, but he hoped so.  But just when he let himself hope, a wild strike lashed over her frame, sending her flying backward completely blindsided.</p>
<p>Tenzin’s heart sank.  It looked like the blow had been enough to push her over the edge but her heel skidded just short of the line.  He released a breath slowly, admonishing himself internally for playing a hand in her distraction.</p>
<p>“One minute remaining,” the announcer’s voice came booming from the sidelines.</p>
<p>Whatever energy Lin had left she unleashed then.  It was as if the thought of being knocked out of the match had angered her to the point where she intended to take all three of her opponents out herself.  Chunks of rock soared through the air at breakneck speed, all one behind the other.  It was a tiring move that would inevitably leave her out of stamina soon, but she didn’t seem to care.</p>
<p>The three boys hardly stood a chance then.  Lin had turned into a one man army with her two teammates to boot.  All three of her opponents came tumbling out the back of the court with a flurry of short whistles and Tenzin shouted so loud his throat felt scratchy.</p>
<p>With the match over, Tenzin sprinted to the outside of the locker room.  Honestly, he wasn’t sure if he should be there, but he wanted the chance to personally congratulate Lin before he had to sneak back to Air Temple Island.</p>
<p>When the door finally opened, he jumped.  But it wasn’t Lin.</p>
<p>“Oh.  Can I help you?” the girl asked.</p>
<p>Tenzin had seen enough watertribe hairdos to know that this girl must be Lin’s waterbending teammate.  He instantly lowered himself in a short bow of introduction.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m here to congratulate Lin,” Tenzin hastily explained.</p>
<p>“You must be the avatar’s son, right?  I’m Enno,” she greeted.</p>
<p>Tenzin had to stifle a frown.  There it was.  Always the Avatar’s son and never just Tenzin.  Still, he could hardly blame her.  It was an immediate association that was drawn with nearly every new person he met.</p>
<p>“Pleasure to make your acquaintance.  Yes, I’m Tenzin,” he replied.</p>
<p>“Lin should be out any minute.  She’s told me a lot about you,” Enno smiled.</p>
<p>An unexplained heat rose to Tenzin’s face at that.</p>
<p>“Really?  What about me?” he pressed.</p>
<p>“Oh you know, this and that,” she said, tugging at a braid that hung off her shoulder.  “You two seem very close.”</p>
<p>“We are,” he said.  <em>Or at least I thought we were.</em></p>
<p>Tenzin wasn’t sure what invisible wedge had been forced between them, but he desperately wished it had disappeared in the last few weeks.  </p>
<p>The door opened once more and Lin appeared.</p>
<p>“Lin!” Tenzin said excitedly, “You did amazing out there.  You crushed the competition.”</p>
<p>So lost in his own enthusiasm, Tenzin almost didn’t notice that Lin’s lips held a scowl instead of a prideful grin.  Almost.</p>
<p>“What are you doing back here?  No spectators allowed in the locker rooms,” she grumbled.</p>
<p>It felt like someone had pulled the wind straight out of his sails.  </p>
<p>“Aw, C’mon Lin.  Lighten up.  He just wanted to congratulate you,” Enno tried.</p>
<p>“Yeah well, thanks a lot but in case you didn’t notice, I almost lost us the match,” Lin argued.</p>
<p>“That’s not his fault,” Enno said.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is!” Lin yelled.</p>
<p>Something inside Tenzin snapped then.  All his frustration that had been building since their vacation finally broke loose and it seemed no amount of meditation was going to seal it away.</p>
<p>“Well excuse me for trying to come out and support my best friend.  Watched an entire match of a game I don’t even really believe in just to cheer you on, which I might add that I am the only one here to do so.  And somehow it’s my fault that you almost lost?” Tenzin barked.</p>
<p>Lin’s eyes grew wide, as if completely taken off guard.  Tenzin could see the exhaustion forming around them, the sweat still sticking to her brow.  His outburst appeared to suck the response right out of the Earthbender girl.  Lin didn’t even look angry anymore, just shocked and Tenzin didn’t wait around for her to piece together a reply.</p>
<p>He gave another light bow toward Enno who seemed to be also taken aback and swiveled on one foot to walk away. </p>
<p>“Goodnight,” Tenzin said as he exited, throwing open the doors to the facility with enough force to make his palms ache. </p>
<p>He tried different breathing techniques the whole way home to calm himself, but they barely seemed to work.  As much as he hated to admit it, his mother’s temper may have passed itself on to him.  Usually his airbender training helped him to keep it in check but everything that night was just too much.  </p>
<p>The boy marched straight to his room, careful to slide the door shut quiet enough not to arouse any suspicion of his family, but of course Kya popped her head in only moments after he arrived.</p>
<p>“So, how was your secret date?” she asked, wagging her eyebrows.</p>
<p>He turned away from her, perturbed at her sudden entrance and pestering questions.</p>
<p>“Not too good, I guess,” Kya said.</p>
<p>“What date?” Tenzin asked. “What are you going on about now?”</p>
<p>“You mean you didn’t sneak away to be with Lin?  C’mon baby brother, I know you didn’t think you could slink off unnoticed, did you?”</p>
<p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “But it doesn’t matter.  I won’t be doing it ever again.”</p>
<p>“What happened?  Why are you so upset?” Kya questioned, more serious now.</p>
<p>“Lin still wouldn’t talk to me, so I went to her bending match tonight to try and smooth things over but it seems like it only got worse,” he said.</p>
<p>Kya frowned and for a moment she looked far too much like their mother.</p>
<p>“So you two are having a rough patch.  I’m sure before too long you will have made things right and this will all be a distant memory,” Kya tried.</p>
<p>But Tenzin was past optimism.  He wanted nothing more than for his sister to be right, but even he had a hard time seeing things work out that way.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure things will ever go back to the way they were,” he replied glumly.</p>
<p>A thin smile moved across Kya’s lips.</p>
<p>“Maybe not.  But maybe something new will take its place.  You’re assuming things changing means they’ll only get worse, but what if they get better instead?” she insisted.</p>
<p>Tenzin rubbed his forehead in his palms.</p>
<p>“You keep saying that like you know exactly what’s going on,” Tenzin said, annoyance lacing his words.</p>
<p>“I don’t.  But I know what its like to be afraid of losing someone you care about,” she said quietly.</p>
<p>Tenzin shot her a look.  He didn’t know what she was talking about but wasn’t sure if he had the strength or mental capacity to ask.</p>
<p>“Speaking of, I’m heading out in the morning.  Going back to the watertribe for a few days.  See me off?” she said.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Tenzin replied.  “Bright and early.”</p>
<p>But the morning would come too quickly for the airbender, who struggled with sleep.  When unconsciousness finally did take him, the last thing he could recall playing out in his mind were Lin’s green eyes shadowed under a withdrawn expression and the sound of his own harsh voice echoing through his ears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I tried to show a sort of prelude to the professional bending we see in LOK here, I hope it turned out okay.  I figured pro bending wouldn't become the mass entertainment it was in Korra's time without evolving in some fashion so here it is.  Please let me know what you think in the comments or leave any feedback you might have.  I love hearing other people's thoughts!  :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Weekend Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lin Beifong was in a funk.  For the past two weeks her mind just wasn’t where it needed to be.  She couldn’t focus on anything.  Not her classes or her studying.  She couldn’t even focus on her bending which inevitably led her team to fall out of the tournament on their second match.  Enno and Sai tried to take share of the blame, but Lin knew that it was mostly her fault.  In her prime, she could have taken out that firebender with her hands tied behind her back, but she slipped up, and it cost them everything.</p><p>She was so angry with herself that she could hardly eat.  It felt like something was all torn up inside her and nothing felt worth her time.  Lin tried to keep away from her mother, who despite lack of sight, had an impeccable ability to home in on the subtlest of changes.  </p><p>But there was no putting off their weekly metalbending training and, of course, Toph caught on almost immediately.</p><p>“Alright what is it?” Toph asked.</p><p>Lin feigned ignorance, continuing the warmup exercises as best she could manage.</p><p>“What is what?” she replied.</p><p>“The thing that’s bothering you.  Your stances are even sloppier than usual, and you’ve barely eaten all week.  I may not catch everything going on in my daughters’ lives, but I know somethings holding you back, so fess up,” Toph commanded.</p><p>“It’s nothing.  It’s just the tournament.  I should’ve crushed that guy,” Lin said.</p><p>Toph raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.</p><p>“You won’t hear me argue with that.  I wasn’t even there, and I know you should have rolled all over the competition, but you’re holding something back, Lin,” her mother replied.  “There’s no hiding it from me.”</p><p>Lin was growing agitated and fast.  <em>No, you weren’t there</em>, Lin wanted to jab.  That was part of the problem wasn’t it?  That Tenzin was right.  He was the only one who showed up for her, and she’d run him off for it.  </p><p>Her mother had come up with excuses as to why she wasn’t able to come.  Valid excuses, but excuses nonetheless.  Being Chief of the Republic City Police always came first and both Lin and Su knew it.  </p><p>“It’s Tenzin, isn’t it?” Toph asked bluntly.</p><p>Lin was so taken off guard she nearly dropped the metal plate she was bending in front of her.</p><p>“What?” she stammered.</p><p>Toph released a harsh laugh that only made Lin angrier.</p><p>“C’mon, you think I didn’t notice the way you were sulking when he didn’t ask you to dance at Izumi’s engagement party?  Your heartrate goes through the roof every time you go near the boy these days.  I might be blind, but even I can see how he’s got you all tied up in knots,” Toph said.</p><p>Lin’s first instinct was to march off, to leave her mother and her ridiculous ideas in a cloud of dust behind her, but the more she stood there and let Toph’s words sink in, the more she knew her mother was right.  There was no lying to Toph Beifong.  And if she didn’t offer up the truth willingly, she would have it twisted out of her eventually.</p><p>So, she grit her teeth and dug a single barefoot in the earth below.</p><p>“You’re right,” she grumbled.</p><p>She went through the motions then, stretching the plate of metal into a thin sheet then folding it like a piece of paper.  It was an exercise of control.  Unlike Earth, metal was made out of finer particles.  Bending it was more complicated than just chucking around chunks of rock.  It required more finesse and concentration.  </p><p>Refining such skills was what this set of motions was all about but concentrating was difficult when her mother was busy beaming widely down at her from inches away.</p><p>“What?” she asked finally.</p><p>“Oh nothing, I was only relishing in the joy of those words.  Could you say them again please?  I don’t think I caught it all the first time,” Toph said.</p><p>In a single swipe, Lin sent the crumpled mass of metal toward her mother who caught it with ease, floating just above her palm.</p><p>“You’re right, okay?” Lin shouted.  “Is that what you wanted to hear?”</p><p>“Yes,” Toph admitted.  “But that doesn’t fix your bending slump. You’ve got to nip the problem in the bud.”</p><p>She threw the mass of metal back at her daughter with a grunt.  It was a test of Lin’s reflexes and luckily, she passed.</p><p>“Yeah and just how am I supposed to do that?” Lin fired back.</p><p>Toph paused and for a second Lin panicked.  It was meant to be a rhetorical question.  Her mother hardly ever got involved in Lin’s struggles beyond bending, and she wasn’t all that sure that she wanted her to start with her love life.</p><p>“You could try talking to him.  Spirits knows those airbenders just love to talk about their feelings,” Toph said with more sincerity than Lin was expecting.</p><p>“No way,” Lin argued. </p><p>“Well, you better start prepping for at least small talk because you and Su are staying at the island next weekend,” Toph replied nonchalantly.</p><p>The sweat that had formed on her spine suddenly felt like ice water and the metal fell to the ground with a solid clang.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’ve got a meeting with the United Forces in the Fire Nation and Katara said she could keep an eye on you two while I’m away,” Toph explained.</p><p>Lin could feel her pulse quickening but could do nothing about it.  The idea made her want to scream.</p><p>“That’s not necessary!” she insisted. “I can babysit Su at our house.”</p><p>“And risk you two tearing each other’s heads off and breaking half the apartment?  No thanks.  I think I’ll take the deal with Sweetness,” Toph said.  “Look, you’re going to have to talk to the boy eventually.  Might as well get it over with now.”</p><p>Lin wanted to hit something.  Hard.</p><p>It wasn’t that she thought she could go on ignoring Tenzin forever.  It had been hard enough ignoring him for this long.  She missed the way he listened to her without some sharp comeback.  He let her whine, which she hardly ever did but it felt good every once in a while.  Most of all, she felt calmer when she was around him like his presence gave her some kind of reassurance that everything would turn out alright.  At least, she had before everything changed.</p><p>Lin buried her feelings down into her chest and focused on her exercises.  Whether now or next weekend, she knew avoiding him would only last so long.  All told, she also knew she owed him an apology and possibly an explanation.  It was the second part that scared her the most.  As much as she wished it were simple, it wasn’t.  </p><p>How was she supposed to explain how she felt when she wasn’t entirely sure herself?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div>Morning meditation was normally one of Tenzin’s favorite times of the day.  With his mind cleared, it felt like his entire day was set on a good foundation and anytime he missed those peaceful early moments his day felt off center.  And today, it seemed, was going to be one of those days.<p>Everything was perfect.  The air was just the right temperature, with the sun abided by gentle winds that swept past his face and ushered the sound of a distant windchime.  From a nearby window, Tenzin could smell the fruit tarts his mother was baking cradled by the salty breeze of Yue Bay.</p><p>It should’ve been all to easy for him to enter into a peaceful mindset, but instead his mind was filled with thoughts all overlapping each other.  Before he could stop it, a frustrated sigh released from his chest and on cue, his father peered over at him.</p><p>“Everything alright, Son?” Aang asked.</p><p>“No.  I can’t concentrate,” Tenzin replied.</p><p>“I know right.  Your mom’s cooking smells so good right now I’m having trouble myself,” Aang said, practically licking his lips. </p><p>“That’s not it,” Tenzin said.</p><p>“Really?  What is it then?  Is it your trip?  Because if you’re not ready then we can always postpone it,” Aang probed.</p><p>“No, no.  I’m ready for the trip.  I’m just a little worried.  The last time I talked to Lin we ended up having a fight.  If I’m going to be gone for a while, I’d hate to leave things off on bad standing like that,” Tenzin explained.</p><p>Aang leaned back in thought, tugging at the edge of his beard.</p><p>“That’s a tough one.  Have you tried talking to her since then?” he asked.</p><p>“No.  I thought about it, but last time I tried mending fences it only made things worse.  I said some things in a moment of anger that I kind of regret now,” Tenzin admitted.  </p><p>He replayed the spat over in his head and suddenly his spine straightened even more.</p><p>“But she owes me an apology too,” he added.</p><p>There was still some residual anger there, whether Tenzin wanted to admit it or not.  But there was guilt too.  He knew how important that bending match was to her and that her mother not showing up bothered her more that she would ever tell.  He knew that she had always had a hard time finding the right way to make up after a fight.  And he knew that the Lin Beifong he grew up with was just as kind as she was stern and was far more tenderhearted than she let on.  </p><p>That was what made it so hard to stay mad at Lin.  He knew her too well.  </p><p>“Are you boys hungry?” Katara approached before Aang could come up with a response.</p><p>Tenzin’s nose filled with the sweet scent of fruit and powdered sugar, and he was suddenly very aware of his own empty stomach.</p><p>“Famished,” he said as she lowered a tray piled with tarts in front of him.</p><p>He bent a bit of air around the pastry to cool it off quickly and at it in nearly one bite.  At once, his father dug in as well, scoffing down bites of one in each hand.</p><p>“Slow down you two.  They aren’t going to run away from you,” Katara teased.</p><p>“These are amazing, Sweetie,” the avatar said.</p><p>“I’m going to miss your cooking while I’m away,” Tenzin stated.</p><p>A partially sad smile crossed Katara’s face.  </p><p>“I can’t believe that in one week my last baby is leaving me,” she replied.</p><p>Tenzin sighed and looked to his father for help, but Aang was too busy licking leftover fruit jam off his thumb.</p><p>“It’s not forever,” Tenzin reasoned. “Just for a while.”</p><p>“Yeah, a long while,” Katara said.  “But I’m saving my goodbye tears for when you officially leave.  Speaking of which, it looks like you’re going to have an even bigger farewell party.”</p><p>“Really?  Who?” Aang asked, clearly as out of the loop as Tenzin.</p><p>“I talked to Toph earlier this week, and she asked if Su and Lin could stay here while she goes out of town on business.  They’re going to be here the weekend you leave for your trip,” Katara answered.</p><p>Tenzin’s throat suddenly felt very dry, and he barely managed to wrestle down his last bite of fruit tart.  He tried hard not to give away his discomfort, but his mother’s intuition was bound to catch on, so he turned to face his father instead hoping Katara wouldn’t notice.</p><p>“That’s wonderful,” Aang said.</p><p>Tenzin could feel his father searching his face for a reaction.  He should have felt relieved that he would be given a final chance to talk to his best friend before taking off, but the smile that pulled at his mouth was a forced one.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said finally, “Wonderful.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div>Since her childhood, Lin had always loved her visits to Air Temple Island.  It was an escape from the confines of their stuffy apartment and the sofa in the corner of her mom’s office at the station where she had practically grown up.  The island felt almost completely removed from the noise of the city that could easily grow overwhelming at times.<p>What kid wouldn’t love going there?  It had giant fuzzy bison and the scent of something freshly baked wafted through the airs.  It was a nice change of pace for a girl raised on take out.  Then, there was her uncle Aang who always had a funny story to tell or a piece of advice to share.  Her aunt Katara had a keen eye for emotions that lurked under the surface, and she had a gentle way of bringing them out to be resolved.  It was a silent kind of understanding Lin seldom found at home and it was one of her favorite things about Tenzin who had inevitably inherited that trait from his mother. </p><p>A heat rose up the back of her neck at the thought of him and the memory of Toph’s parting words as she left.</p><p>“You two behave this weekend.  If I get a bad report from Katara I’m kicking both of your asses when I get back, got it?”</p><p>It was the same spiel she gave them every time she sent them off, be it to Air Temple Island or to their grandparent’s house in Gaoling.  Lin had come to expect it, but she was caught off guard when Toph made an addition.</p><p>“Oh, and Lin I’m sending two kids there, I only want two coming back.”  </p><p>Lin was confused but prepared to brush it off until Toph clarified. </p><p>“I’m way too young to be a grandma,” Toph said, clearly amused as Lin grew horrified in understanding.</p><p>She could feel her face growing red even then, on the ferry through Yue Bay.</p><p>“As if,” Lin grumbled, scuffing her toe against the wooden deck below.</p><p>The island grew larger on the horizon and with every passing moment Lin could feel the anxiety mounting in her stomach.  </p><p>Almost as if she could sense her sister at a vulnerable point, Su bounded over and placed herself firmly by Lin’s side.</p><p>“So, are you going to tell him?” Su asked.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lin lied. </p><p>Su smiled devilishly then, knowing she might as well have struck gold.  You see, it was always the first step in Beifong’s admitting that they care about someone:  complete and utter denial.</p><p>“<em>Lin is in love, Lin is in love</em>,” Su taunted.</p><p>Embarrassment turned at once to anger and Lin broke into a full sprint in pursuit of her younger sister who ran away giggling.  Just as the side of the boat scrubbed the dock, Su practically dove across the gap hiding behind the only person who could save her.  Their aunt.</p><p>“What are you girls doing?” Katara asked.</p><p>“Lin is chasing me!” Su said.</p><p>Lin made sure to send Su the most lethal glare she could muster.  Su merely stuck her tongue out in response which only served to further enrage Lin.</p><p>“You better be glad I didn’t catch you, you little-“</p><p>“That’s enough,” Katara interrupted.  “Su, what did you do to your sister?”</p><p>A wicked grin spread across Suyin’s face, and a sparkle formed in the corner of her eye.  But before a word could escape, Lin had clamped a hand across her mouth.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” she assured.  “Right, Su?”</p><p>It came out at a growl, clearly a warning.  When Lin released, Su wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand and sent a hearty glare in return.  Lin was worried for a moment that the threat hadn’t worked.</p><p>“Yeah, nothing,” Su said finally.</p><p>Katara eyed them suspiciously.</p><p>“Whatever you say,” she replied.  “Su, why don’t you go find your uncle while Lin and I unpack your things?”</p><p>Su took the opportunity to escape without questions, jogging off before Lin could chase after her.  Lin felt relief that her sister wasn’t there to give away any secrets, but the anxiety never left.  Something about being alone with Katara was unnerving.  She was afraid her aunt would see right through any front she put up.</p><p>She could feel the waterbender peeking over at her as they carried the bags to the guest room.  The not-so-subtle glances that bore into her from across the room made her skin crawl.  Even Katara’s gentle humming as she put away stacks of Su’s clothes brought Lin’s pulse to a race.</p><p>But it seemed she’d managed to escape for the time being.  That is, until Katara looked back at her from the doorway.</p><p>“You know, I’m here to talk whenever you decide to let me in on the secret you’re hiding.”</p><p>Something invisible weighing on Lin’s shoulders felt even heavier then.  Talking wasn’t a Beifong strong suit.  Emotions were something you punched out, not talked out.  But in that moment, Lin knew that was what she needed.  Her legs gave way, and she sank back onto the stiff mattress below with a sigh.</p><p>“Growing up sucks,” Lin said simply.</p><p>It was far from an explanation, but it summed up how she felt.</p><p>Katara made her way over and sat beside the girl.</p><p>“It’s not so bad.  If you don’t think about it too hard, you might even end up enjoying yourself,” she replied.</p><p>“Really?  Because so far I haven’t been enjoying myself at all,” Lin grumbled.</p><p>“It’s funny, I think I had this exact conversation with Tenzin a week ago,” Katara said.</p><p>Lin closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  She needed to release it but didn’t know how.</p><p>“Aunt Katara, if you liked someone, I mean really liked someone would you tell them even if it meant risking everything you had together?” Lin blurted out, never opening her eyes.</p><p>She could feel the fuzzy vibrations of her aunt’s heartbeat through her palms pressed into the mattress below.  It was calm and steady, the opposite of her own.</p><p>Lin barely pulled her eyelids open.  Just enough to see Katara smiling down at her.</p><p>“In my experience, living life is just one big risk after another.  If you don’t take the risk of telling that person how you really feel, how will you ever reap the reward of learning how they feel in return?”</p><p>The Beifong girl only groaned in response, burying her face in her palms at the thought.  She wasn’t sure what answer she wanted to hear, but that one definitely wasn’t it.</p><p>“So, I should just tell him, then,” Lin surmised.</p><p>“I can’t tell you what to do but judging by the way you’re acting it’s already tearing you up inside.  Imagine the relief you’ll feel when you let it go,” Katara reassured.</p><p>“Yeah.  I guess you’re right,” Lin said.</p><p>Katara rose then, giving the girl a gentle pat on the leg as she stood.</p><p>“If you decide to, let me know how it goes,” she said as she made her way to the door.  “And Lin, don’t worry.  He’d have to be an absolute fool not to like a wonderful girl like you.”</p><p>“Unfortunately, he is a complete airhead,” Lin whispered after Katara left.  “And I’m the fool that likes him.”</p><p>It was the final push she needed.  Her previously quivering resolve turned to steel.  She would tell him tonight, she decided.  Whatever happened she would finally tell him how she felt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for taking so long on this update, but I made this chapter extra long to make up for it!  I hope you all enjoy!  Please let me know what you think in the comments below :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Temporary Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DId I just write an extra long, extra fluffy, extra angsty chapter in less than 3 days? Yes.  Did I put off studying for a test to do it? Also yes. Do I regret any of that?  Maybe, but studying is for future me to worry about.  Someone please tell me this one turned out alright so I can justify my potentially compromised grade (-_-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If nothing else, packing for a year long trip made for a good distraction.  Ever since Tenzin heard Katara send some of the acolytes to ferry over Lin and Su his brain was flooded with the need to find something, anything to keep himself busy and away from the guest rooms.</p>
<p>He’d spent days trying to figure out how to handle the situation.  Even lost a few hours of sleep over it the night before.  It had been easy to avoid Lin for the last few weeks.  Living on an island helped in matters such as that, but what happens when she stays on the Island too?  All at once, it seemed, that the floating plot of land was a tiny patch of sand and buildings all connected together.  The very worst kind of place for avoiding someone you weren’t sure how to approach.</p>
<p>“Tenzin, I don’t mean to pry but you’ve been tying that knot for ten minutes now,” Aang said.</p>
<p>His eyes widened at the sight of the knotted mess of a rope meant to secure his utensils in place.  In his tangled web of thoughts, he’d lost track of what he was doing and if his father hadn’t brought him<br/>
back to reality, Tenzin wondered if his fingers might’ve ended up all tied together.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh sorry,” he blurted out.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re okay?  You’ve been out of it all day,” Aang said.</p>
<p>“I’m okay.  Or at least I will be.  I’m just a bit nervous,” Tenzin admitted.</p>
<p>The avatar wrapped a reassuring hand over Tenzin’s shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.  </p>
<p>“It’s normal to be nervous.  It’s your first major trip away from home for such a long time but don’t worry everything is going to be fine.  I’ll be there for the first few months to get you started and soon you’ll be so ready for me to go back home you won’t be able to stand it,” Aang replied.</p>
<p>The trip.  Of course his father thought he was talking about the trip.  It made more sense after all to be afraid of making his way across the world partially on his own than having a simple conversation with his best friend of almost 16 years.  </p>
<p>“You’re right.  Thanks, dad,” Tenzin said. </p>
<p>The two carried the last two stacks of supplies to the barn so all they’d have left to do in the morning was to load everything onto Oogi’s saddle.  The giant sky bison greeted them with a low rumble, and Tenzin made sure to give him an extra scratch under the chin.</p>
<p>“So, have you figured out what you’re going to do about the whole Lin situation?” Aang asked as he threw another flake of hay into Appa’s thinning pile.</p>
<p>A frown tugged at the corner’s of Tenzin’s lips.  He’d hoped his father wouldn’t ask.</p>
<p>“Actually, I-“ he began.</p>
<p>“Uncle Twinkletoes!” Su interrupted.</p>
<p>The girl approached them at a jog and was swept into a hug by the avatar.  </p>
<p>“You’ve gotten so big,” Aang remarked.</p>
<p>Tenzin was glad for the distraction.  In truth, he was afraid he’d have to lie to his dad just to escape a pep talk or an avatar intervention to try and mend the fallen friendship.  It wasn’t that Tenzin didn’t think he could do it.  After all, the avatar was the bridge between worlds, how difficult could bridging one friendship be?  But, for once, he didn’t want his father’s help.  </p>
<p>His entire life he’d grown up as the avatar’s son.  Just once, he wanted to solve his own problems himself.  No one knew that better than Lin, the only one he would confide to in that sort of thing.  Which was one of the main reasons he was so anxious to get back on speaking terms with her before he left.</p>
<p>Tenzin spent the rest of the afternoon torn between searching the whole island for her and avoiding her altogether.  Part of him hoped he would just run into her and let his heart do the talking, the other hoped that she would be the one to seek him out.  But so far he’d had no such luck.  The only Beifong girl he’d seen was Su.</p>
<p>“She’s probably off moping somewhere.  That’s what Mom calls it when she stays locked up in her room,” Su reported when Tenzin asked her where her sister might be.</p>
<p>An absent smile pulled at his lips then.  Lin did tend to mope when she was feeling down.  Soon, however, his thoughts spiraled.  What did she have to mope for?  If anything he should be the one sulking.  It was him who deserved an apology.</p>
<p>But for as angry as he was, he still couldn’t move past the thought of apologizing to her anyway.  To make any attempt at patching things up with her was worthwhile in his eyes so long as he didn’t have to leave the next morning with the guilt still attached to his heart about the words he had spoken to her weeks before.  However true they may have been.</p>
<p>That’s how he wound up standing in front of Lin’s guest room with his hand hovering in front of the door hesitating to knock.  And he was still standing there trying to convince himself to take the next step when she called out to him.</p>
<p>“Tenzin.  What are you doing here?” Lin asked.</p>
<p>She was approaching from the hallway behind him.  She hadn’t been inside the room at all.</p>
<p>“I, uh, was just coming to look for you.  Making sure you got settled in,” Tenzin stuttered, clearing his throat.</p>
<p>Lin was dressed in her typical dark green blouse and baggy pants that cinched at the ankle.  Her hair, unusually, wasn’t hanging by her shoulders but was pulled up in a bun.  If he didn’t know how much it would make her upset, Tenzin might even say she looked like Toph.  But he knew better.</p>
<p>“I’ve been in the kitchen helping Aunt Katara whip up enough dinner for all of us,” she said quietly.  </p>
<p>Tenzin’s fingers squeezed tightly into a fist, any attempt to calm his nerves.  For as much as he tried, he couldn’t get a read on Lin’s face.  She kept her eyes tracing the floor, never meeting him in the eye and somehow that felt worse than her pretending nothing had happened at all.</p>
<p>“I figured if Su and I are going to crash here we may as well pull our weight,” Lin added.</p>
<p>It was then that he realized he had done a poor job at filling the silence that hung between them for trying to read her.  But he couldn’t help it.  If only they could share a look, he thought, she might understand him without saying a word.  That was how it had worked between them in the past.  Just like he could read her, she always understood what was hidden away.  When Bumi or Sokka told a joke, somehow their eyes were always the first to meet across the crowd. One searching the other first out of everyone just to see the laughter on their face.  It was a silent connection he hadn’t realized he missed so much until it wasn’t there.</p>
<p>“I- I have something to tell you,” Tenzin said finally.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Lin said. </p>
<p>It sounded like she was forcing the words out as they came.  The idea formed in Tenzin’s mind that his words might’ve hurt his friend more than he realized.  He had rarely seen her so distant in the past.  His apology was suddenly swallowed by a thick layer of remorse stuck in his chest.</p>
<p>But before he could say another word the clang of a bell carried across the air.  </p>
<p>“Dinner must be ready,” he said instead.</p>
<p>Lin only nodded, turning away to head toward the kitchen table. But Tenzin caught her wrist at the last moment with a light grip.</p>
<p>“Wait,” he pleaded.  “Can I . . . can we talk after dinner?”</p>
<p>She didn’t turn to face him and after a beat of silence he let go, worried he’d made a mistake.  But just as he thought that she answered.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Lin replied, walking away without looking back.</p>
<p>Tenzin stood for a moment in silence collecting his thoughts and giving his brain a chance to catch up with what was happening before heading to dinner.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div>Lin chose her spot at the table strategically, folding her legs beneath her in between her sister and her aunt.  With her heart hammering inside her chest, she worried that Su might catch on, but if she did she didn’t say anything.  Still, she hedged her bets, not trusting herself to sit beside Tenzin just yet who had blindsided her with his earlier plea.  What could he possibly have to say to her?<p>She was the one who needed to apologize.  It was her who had finally worked up the resolve to confess her feelings and, apparently, had been so preoccupied with doing so that she failed to even consider what might be going through his mind.  And of course she’d run away before giving him the chance to tell her.  </p>
<p>Lin tried to appease the bubbly feeling in her stomach with a bowl of seaweed soup.  The salty warm broth had a soothing effect that, if only temporarily, allowed her some peace.</p>
<p>“This is excellent, dear,” Aang remarked, already slurping down the last few drops from his bowl.</p>
<p>“Well don’t just thank me.  Lin helped me chop up the seaweed,” Katara said.</p>
<p>“Really?  Who would’ve thought it, Lin Beifong the expert chef,” Aang praised.</p>
<p>Lin sent him a small smile over the edge of her bowl in reply.</p>
<p>“No fair,” Su interrupted.  “I want to cook too.”</p>
<p>“You can help with breakfast then,” Katara tried.</p>
<p>Su looked smug then, and for once it was Lin’s turn to burst her bubble.</p>
<p>“You do know that means you have to get up super early, right?” Lin said, giving her sister a small nudge.</p>
<p>Su crossed her arms stubbornly.  “So? I like getting up early.”</p>
<p>Lin didn’t need to use her seismic sense to know that was a lie.  None of the Beifongs were particularly fans of rising early.  The morning scene at their apartment was a mess of hair sticking out at all ends accompanied by tired growls.  But of course Su would rather lie than be out done by her sister.  Lin merely rolled her eyes and took a sip of tea.</p>
<p>She heard a laugh then, quiet and smothered from the other side of the table.  It took only a second to trace it back to Tenzin who played it off by pretending to wipe his mouth with a cloth napkin.  A heat formed in her cheeks, but she couldn’t help a smile into her cup that she hoped he hadn’t seen.</p>
<p>Things felt a little lighter then, like she could almost forget what happened and what was still to come.  Almost.</p>
<p>“So, tomorrow’s the big day, huh?” Aang said, spooning a few more rice noodles into his bowl.</p>
<p>“Did you two get everything packed up?” Katara asked.</p>
<p>Lin wasn’t sure what they were talking about, but she didn’t feel the need to ask.  Tenzin went with his dad on trips all the time.  She could still remember him gushing about their trip to Kyoshi Island when they were kids.  Apparently Aang tried to teach him how to ride some giant sea creature.  It certainly didn’t sound like fun to her, but she had to admit that Tenzin’s description was enticing.  Then, it made her angry that she didn’t have a dad to take her on fun trips or even out for lunch.  That her mother was always too busy with work to take them on vacations.  But she tried to shake away the memory and focus again on the conversation at hand.</p>
<p>“I wanna go too!” Su said.</p>
<p>Part of Lin wanted to scold her sister for interjecting herself, but the other part recognized that Su was still just a kid and despite the fact that they had different dads, Su’s was just as absent.  Instead she just laid a hand on Su’s leg under the table, trying her best to give the same kind of gentle comfort Katara had given her.  </p>
<p>“I don’t think your mom would approve of me pulling you out of school for a year,” Aang replied.</p>
<p>The words felt like a rock slamming into her gut.  Lin tried to stifle her coughing fit that came on from breathing in a bit of tea.</p>
<p>“Lin, are you okay?” Katara asked worriedly.</p>
<p>Lin held out a palm, motioning for her to stay seated while wrestling the liquid down her throat.</p>
<p>“A year?” Lin exclaimed finally.</p>
<p>Su handed her another napkin which she wiped her mouth on, hoping it hid the grimace spreading across her face.</p>
<p>They’d been on many trips before but they never lasted more than a week or two tops.  Even when their entire family would go to the Southern Water Tribe it was only for a month or so.  A year was a long time. Too long.</p>
<p>“Tenzin didn’t tell you?” Katara remarked.</p>
<p>Lin let her eyes fall on him then, searching his face for an answer.  He rubbed the back of his neck, clearly guilty and unable to meet her in the eye.</p>
<p>“I was going to but . . .” his voice trailed off.</p>
<p>She could feel the resentment building in her then, overshadowing the nervousness that had previously occupied that space.  He hadn’t told her.  A whole year.</p>
<p>“We’re going to stay at the Air Temples to finish his training,” Aang explained.  “I’ll be with him for the first part of the journey but he’s going to be on his own for the rest.  It’s tradition for the air nomads to travel like this.  Tenzin is going to be the first in a generation to do it.”</p>
<p>Her heartbeat was like an annoying bell tolling inside her brain.  All she wanted was for it to stop.  </p>
<p>“Don’t worry.  A year will pass by before you know it. You’ll see.  I mean, I was trapped in an iceberg for a hundred of them and it only felt like a minute,” Aang tried awkwardly to reassure.  </p>
<p>“Aang,” Katara urged quietly.  It was a signal for him to stop, but he didn’t understand.</p>
<p>“What?” he asked.</p>
<p>Katara shook her head, rubbing her temples.  “Would anyone like dessert?” she tried.</p>
<p>But Lin stood before anyone could answer.  She left the room without saying a word, bare feet padding against the wooden floor at a steady gait then speeding up to a sprint.  She wasn’t sure where she was going, but she had to get away from that suffocating room.  Away from her sister who would surely make fun of her.  Away from her uncle who didn’t understand and her aunt who understood too much.  Away from Tenzin most of all who obviously didn’t even care enough about her to tell her that he was leaving.</p>
<p><em>I shouldn’t have come here,</em> she thought.  <em>I should have made mom let me stay at our apartment</em>.</p>
<p>But even she knew that it wouldn’t have worked.  That her mother wouldn’t take no for an answer and it would’ve inevitably led to a screaming match which she would lose horribly at.  She also knew that it wouldn’t change things.  That Tenzin would still be leaving tomorrow morning no matter what.</p>
<p>She finally stopped running when she found herself at the shore staring into the glittering waves of the bay beating against the rocks.  The sun was just beginning its descent into darkness dousing everything in a bright orange light.  It reminded her of their vacation on Ember Island.  The first time she began to recognize how her feelings had changed.  She wished they hadn’t.  Things would’ve been so much simpler if they had stayed the same.  But no matter how much she wanted, no matter how hard she tried to ignore them or get rid of them they remained there in her chest.  Yearning and demanding.</p>
<p>Her legs lowered her slowly to the sandy ground below, and she hugged her knees close to her chest.  She felt like a little kid sniffling about something she couldn’t have, and she hated it. Fingers curled into a fist in the sand, and Lin bit back tears that dared to spill over.  Spite was all that was holding them back.</p>
<p>“Lin,” Tenzin called calmly.</p>
<p>She hated it when he did that.  He was always sneaking up to her with his quiet footsteps.  It was easier to sense him now that they were older with her bending getting stronger at a sturdy rate, but every once in a while he could still catch her by surprise.</p>
<p>“You know if you wanted to get away from me so bad you could’ve just said so,” Lin growled.</p>
<p>He moved from behind her to her side, but she refused to look at him.  When he tried to take a seat beside her she bent a wall of rock between them.  </p>
<p>She could hear his sigh above the sound of the waves.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to get away from you,” he reasoned.  “You heard my dad.  It’s air nomad tradition.”</p>
<p>“Yeah whatever,” Lin said, pulling her legs closer to her to shield herself from the breeze.</p>
<p>“Listen, Lin, I’m sorry for not telling you ahead of time.  I was planning on it, but then we had that fight and I thought you didn’t want to talk to me so I left you alone.  I’m sorry for what I said that night.  I didn’t mean it I was just angry and let everything out because I was frustrated that it felt like you were avoiding me for some reason.  To be honest, I’m still not sure what I did to cause that either, but whatever it is I’m sorry for that too, okay?” Tenzin blurted, breathless by the end of it.</p>
<p>Somehow his apology only served to make Lin feel worse.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be the one apologizing,” she replied after a beat of silence.  “I’m the one who’s been pushing you away for no good reason.  Everything you said after the match was true.  I needed to hear it.  You were the only one there for me, and I treated you like a jerk for it.  I’m sorry for that and everything else,” Lin said quietly.</p>
<p>“I still don’t understand.  I must’ve done something to you or you wouldn’t have felt like you needed to duck out every time I show up,” Tenzin replied.  “I need you to tell me so that I know not to do that again.  Whatever it was hurt you, and I would never do that on purpose.”</p>
<p>Lin’s chest felt lighter and a low chuckle escaped her lips.  After everything he was still looking out for her.  She knew then that it was time.  Holding it in felt like trying to hold back a landslide, impossible.</p>
<p>“You didn’t do anything, Tenzin.  It was all my fault.  I wasn’t trying to avoid you, I was just avoiding . . .” Lin struggled to find the words.</p>
<p>Her guts felt tangled.  She knew what she was avoiding.  Her feelings for him, no doubt.  But she couldn’t say that.  It was just too mushy.</p>
<p>“You can tell me, Lin,” Tenzin reassured.</p>
<p>“Fine.  I’m just going to come out and say it then, but you have to promise not to tell a soul,” Lin warned.</p>
<p>“I promise.  I won’t tell anyone,” Tenzin said.</p>
<p>Lin took a deep breath, already regretting the words before they even left her mouth.</p>
<p>“I was avoiding you because I like you.  Not in the best friends since birth kind of way either.  I mean, really like you,” Lin admitted.</p>
<p>Tenzin was silent then.  Whether out of shock or disbelief, Lin wasn’t sure but she was suddenly very glad that there was a wall between them.  She would’ve never been able to say those words while looking him in the eye. </p>
<p>The quiet lasted for only a few minutes but it felt like hours.  She instantly wondered if she had made the right choice in telling him.  The thought of everything crashing down around her quickly played out in her mind.  A friendship she couldn’t bear to lose wiped out in a single sentence all because her stupid heart wouldn’t stop beating too fast near him.  </p>
<p>There was no way he would feel the same.  Besides, he was leaving for an entire year.  What use was there in telling him this now, when she wouldn’t even be able to see him.  But not telling him felt scarier.  The distance might water down her feelings for him or worse, he might find someone else while he was away.  Right?</p>
<p>No, Lin decided.  Tenzin deserved to know the real reason behind why she’d been treating him differently, and she deserved to know how he felt about her.  For something so important, Lin didn’t want to wait a year to find out.</p>
<p>“I had no idea.  I thought all this time you were just mad at me,” Tenzin mumbled.</p>
<p>“Of course you did, airhead,” Lin teased lightly.  </p>
<p>She wasn’t sure why, but she felt better then.  Like putting it out there finally set her free from whatever caged her for the past few months.</p>
<p>“Lin, I-“</p>
<p>She held her breath then.  Everything was coming to a head all at once, and she felt like bending a hole in the sand to throw herself in.</p>
<p>“Will you please take this wall down?” Tenzin asked.</p>
<p>Lin frowned but gave in, pulling the rock away with a fist through the air.  She felt his eyes tracing her face but couldn’t bring herself to meet his gaze.</p>
<p>“I don’t really know how to respond to this sort of thing.  I’ve never had anyone like me before,” Tenzin admitted.</p>
<p>“Yeah well, it’s kinda new to me too, but I’m pretty sure it’s a simple answer.  Either you don’t like me, and we go back to not speaking because I screwed everything up or you do,” Lin grumbled.</p>
<p>“And what then?  If I do?” Tenzin asked.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the response Lin was expecting and it dawned on her that she didn’t really know.  She honestly didn’t think she’d get this far.  It was new ground for the both of them.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.  You’re going away for an entire year,” Lin said.</p>
<p>She wasn’t trying to make this any harder for him, but they couldn’t ignore the reality that would hit in the morning.  Lin couldn’t fight the premonition that this entire thing was a lost cause and when Tenzin didn’t offer any solutions she stood, preparing to leave.</p>
<p>“Forget it.  Just, forget I said anything,” Lin whispered.</p>
<p>Tenzin stood at once and moved closer.  It took everything in her not to flinch, a combat habit hard to break even outside of training.</p>
<p>She felt something press against her cheek soft and warm like static against her skin.  It took her a second to grasp how close his face was to hers and by the time she realized it was a kiss it was over.  Her heartbeat thundered against her eardrums and all the breath left her at once.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to forget,” Tenzin said.  “It’s only a year.  I can still write to you every day.  I’ll get a messenger hawk if I have to.”</p>
<p>Lin’s vision raised then, peering into his light grey eyes that stood a stretch above her.  They held every ounce of sincerity she’d hoped to find and not the traces of pity she was afraid they might.</p>
<p>“So you do then?  Like me, I mean?” Lin couldn’t keep herself from asking.</p>
<p>She would probably beat herself up later for asking, but the words poured out before she could stop them.</p>
<p>A smile spread across his lips, and Lin felt hers do the same.</p>
<p>“I think so,” he said.  “And I’m willing to make sure of it while I’m away.  If you’re willing to wait for me that long, anyway.”</p>
<p>Lin punched his arm a littler harder than she meant to.</p>
<p>“Why would I tell you if I wasn’t?” she replied coolly despite the redness displayed across her face.</p>
<p>On their way back to the temple Lin slipped her fingers between his at her side and, much to her relief, he didn’t pull his hand away.  It was then she finally felt truly free from the burden that had been weighing over her and certain that it didn’t matter if she had to wait a year.  Things would be different when he did return and wouldn’t it be nice to find out how that might feel?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div>The morning air was chilly, the prelude to another balmy day at the end of summer.  It was the perfect weather for flying and any other time Tenzin might even be excited.  He’d barely slept a wink the night before.  Too busy thinking about all the things he and Lin discussed that evening.  What it all meant and how to deal with feelings he didn’t really know he had until then.<p>There were so many uncertainties.  What things would be like when he returned, how she might feel after a few months in his absence, and what it all meant for the time in between.  But of one thing he was certain.  Tenzin meant everything he said.  He was ready, no excited, to figure it all out, and he hoped Lin felt the same way.</p>
<p>But that didn’t make saying goodbye any easier.  </p>
<p>“Don’t forget to write,” Lin said as his arms wrapped around her.</p>
<p>She had never been particularly good with affection, especially in front of others.  He half expected her to push him away or bend a bit of rock at him for his attempt, but he was pleasantly surprised when she fell seamlessly into his embrace.  </p>
<p>For just a moment he forgot anyone else was there.  He leaned back, tucking a stray hair behind her ear that had been displaced by his robes.</p>
<p>“I promise I won’t forget,” he said.</p>
<p>The hop onto Oogi’s back was an easy one, but the next words were difficult.</p>
<p>“See you soon,” he said before commanding Oogi to take off with a simple “Yip Yip.”</p>
<p>The figures of Lin, his mother, and Su grew small beneath him as he grew in altitude and before long he was above the clouds unable to see their waving arms anymore. </p>
<p>Aang pulled Appa beside him close enough to reach if he wanted to.</p>
<p>“So, I take it you two made up?” Aang asked cheerfully.</p>
<p>Tenzin cleared his throat, trying to look as serious as possible.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he answered simply.</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear it,” Aang beamed. “But, I guess this means I owe Toph some money when I get back to the city.”</p>
<p>Heat raged under Tenzin’s skin at that.</p>
<p>“What?  You were betting on whether we’d make up?” Tenzin scoffed.</p>
<p>The avatar raised a single eyebrow, a lopsided grin tugging at his face.</p>
<p>“Not on that,” Aang said before giving Appa’s lead a tug.</p>
<p>Appa pulled ahead quickly then and Tenzin ushered Oogi into pursuit. </p>
<p>“What were you betting on then?” Tenzin demanded.</p>
<p>But Aang only smiled back at him, racing his sky bison even faster toward the Southern Air Temple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We will be having a time jump between this chapter and the next so be prepared for slightly older awkwardness to ensue.  I had a lot of fun flexing some unused muscles with the mushy scenes in this chapter so let me know how I did (good or bad).  Comments never fail to make me smile :)  I'm not usually this quick to update but when the creativity is streaming, you don't ask questions.  So, update coming soon, but probably not as soon as this one did lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A gleaming string of metal whirred by Lin’s cheek, missing the skin only by a hair’s length.  She kept her head tucked between her fists, dodging and weaving at every given opportunity.</p>
<p>“You’re stalling,” Toph argued, sending another cable sweeping toward her feet.</p>
<p>Lin jumped over it with ease and took the opportunity to send one of her own cables flying toward her mother’s arm. </p>
<p>“Am not,” Lin replied.</p>
<p>The cable never made contact, whisked away by a simple swipe of her wrist.  Frustration built inside Lin. They’d been at it for nearly an hour longer than scheduled.  Fatigue had begun to set it and yet it seemed as if her mother was only getting started.</p>
<p>She jerked back out of reach of another tendril of metal but just when she thought she’d successfully evaded it she felt something latch onto her ankle.  In one fell swoop her whole body came crashing against the mat with her legs pulled clean out from under her.</p>
<p>The actual blow didn’t cause that much pain.  It only really hurt her ego.</p>
<p>“You’re getting worse instead of better,” Toph scolded.  “I left you two openings and you didn’t take either of them.”</p>
<p>Lin pressed her face against the mat sighing into it. She was by no means at the top of her game but even she had to admit her mother was right.</p>
<p>“Can we just take a break?” Lin asked.</p>
<p>Toph crossed her arms with a frown.</p>
<p>“Hey it’s your training, not mine.  You’re the one who wanted to learn,” she replied.</p>
<p>Lin let out a groan.  She forced herself up, muscles straining as she stood.</p>
<p>“Fine.  We’re done for today.  You’re clearly not with it, and I’m getting tired of kicking your butt,” Toph concluded, stepping around her daughter and taking a seat at the side of the room.</p>
<p>“First time that’s ever happened,” Lin grumbled.</p>
<p>The harness wrapped around her hips was heavy and it took everything in her not to sigh in relief taking it off.  </p>
<p>“These things are way too bulky.  Isn’t there a better design?” Lin complained.</p>
<p>Toph shrugged.  “When you figure one out you tell me.  You get used to them after a while and don’t even feel them anymore.”</p>
<p>Lin grabbed the pitcher on the table in the corner and poured herself a large glass of water, handing another to her mom before guzzling it down in almost one swallow.</p>
<p>“You’re drinking like you did something up there,” Toph said.</p>
<p>Lin threw her mother a sharp look, though she knew it did no good.</p>
<p>“I’ve only been training with the cables for a month now,” she reasoned.</p>
<p>“And I invented all of metalbending in a day.  What’s your point?” Toph argued.</p>
<p>Lin kept all her counterarguments internal.  They wouldn’t work anyway.  But she stewed on them all the same.</p>
<p>Bending the metal cables was entirely different from all the training she’d had before.  It required extreme precision and total spatial awareness.  One wrong move could result in backfire, and you didn’t want to be on the receiving end of a snapped wire or worse yet, get tangled into them yourself.  They were also solely offensive.  Unlike earth, you couldn’t bend them to shield yourself which meant Lin was always having to think one step ahead to latch onto the small and fleeting openings before they disappeared again.</p>
<p>The whole thing made her head hurt. </p>
<p>“So, Twinkletoes Junior is coming home today, huh?” Toph said, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>Lin’s aching back stiffened at that.</p>
<p>“How did you know that?” she asked.</p>
<p>She was always paranoid that her mother would somehow find out about what was in the letters she and Tenzin had been sending to each other over the past year.  It was silly, considering reading was one of the few impossibilities Toph openly accepted, but the fear was always there that Su might get her grubby little hands on them and read them out loud.  There was nothing too mushy in them, but the thought still set alarms off in her skull.</p>
<p>“Don’t pop a vessel,” Toph said, almost smiling.  “Sokka told me after yesterday’s council meeting.  But he didn’t have to.  I could’ve figured it out by the way you performed today.”</p>
<p>“Whatever,” Lin said, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat off her face.</p>
<p>“It’s been a year now.  Aren’t you going to go see him?” Toph asked.</p>
<p>Lin wondered if Toph was really interested or just enjoying feeling her squirm.  Either way she tried not to let her mom get her too riled up.</p>
<p>“Eventually.  Training’s more important,” Lin answered.</p>
<p>“Ha! You’re hilarious, Lin.  You’ve been sneaking off to write him letters since he left. You’re even more lovesick now than you were before,” Toph said.  “Just go see your boyfriend already.”</p>
<p>Heat grew under Lin’s skin.  </p>
<p>“He is not my boyfriend!” she yelled, throwing the towel at her.</p>
<p><em>At least I don’t think he is,</em> Lin thought.  Through all their letters the definition of their relationship was still as clear as mud.</p>
<p>The cloth smacked against Toph’s face and if it weren’t for the resentment boiling inside her, Lin might’ve laughed.  The Beifong woman jerked it away and tossed it on the floor.</p>
<p>“Hey, watch it, Kid,” Toph warned.  “Don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts?  I actually think it’s kind of cute that you two are together.”</p>
<p>“Oh please, Tenzin already told me all about that bet you and Aang made,” Lin said.</p>
<p>A grin spread widely across Toph’s face.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Twinkletoes didn’t believe me.  You two were still just kids, and Tenzin was scared to death of you.  You’d try to fight him every time you saw him to prove that earthbending was the best of <em>all</em> the elements.  I made a bet with him then and there that you would end up with Baldy Junior,” Toph replied smugly.</p>
<p>“That’s ridiculous,” Lin scoffed.</p>
<p>“What’s ridiculous is you sticking around here because you’re too afraid to go and see the boy you’ve been brooding about for over a year. He’s back now.  What’s the hold up?”</p>
<p>In all honesty, Lin wasn’t entirely sure herself.  She’d been looking forward to this day for months and with it suddenly upon her she felt frozen unsure of what to do.  Her confession and all the letters back and forth felt like a dream and the moment she went to see him it all became reality again.  </p>
<p>“It’s complicated,” Lin answered. “You wouldn’t understand.”</p>
<p>“You seem to forget that I had a love life, you know.  If I didn’t you and your sister wouldn’t be here,” Toph reminded.</p>
<p>Lin made sounds of disgust.  “That’s not even close to the same.”</p>
<p>“Maybe not.  Look, I’m not here to tell you what to do.  But if you don’t do something soon, I’ll drag you there myself.  Call me selfish, but I want the old Lin back.  The one who was more worried about kicking ass and taking names than what some boy thought about her,” Toph said as she stood.</p>
<p>The mother placed a hand on the top of her daughter’s head, smoothing her hair down the same way she did when Lin was younger.  She was almost as tall as her mom, something she had only just noticed.</p>
<p>“Now get the hell out of here.  Go hold hands or smooch or whatever it is you need to do to get it out of your system.  I’m headed back to the office,” Toph concluded.</p>
<p>Lin was certain her face was a bright red then, and it wasn’t from exertion.  Her mother always had a cruel kind of bluntness, but it was almost always exactly what she needed to hear.</p>
<p>It was the truth, and it burned inside her the entire way to Air Temple Island.  She gave thought to returning to their apartment and getting a quick shower, but she was worried it would just be her subconscious once again putting off her visit.  She wasn’t sure what she was afraid of.</p>
<p>Discovering how much he’d changed?  She was acutely aware of the ways she herself had changed in the span of a year, even without her mother’s on the nose innuendos.  Writing to him was one thing but seeing him in person was quite another.  As the ferry approached the dock she was already imagining the edge of his chin littered with the same kind of fine stubble Bumi had.  It made her laugh a little.</p>
<p>Walking up to the main house, the real questions plaguing her came into focus.  How would things change now that they were together again, talking in person rather than through a piece of paper that took days to arrive?  She could get over him looking and sounding older.  It was clear through their written correspondence that he was still the same Tenzin deep down and any outward changes were merely superficial.  It was what kept her strong in her feelings for him despite the distance.  What made her feel closer to him regardless of his absence.  But one question still remained that ate away at her.  One that hadn’t been answered in any of the letters he sent.  One she was too afraid to ask while he was away for fear of pressuring him into a hasty response the way she was worried she had the night before he left.</p>
<p>What exactly were they?  Tenzin had promised to sort out his answer to her confession before he left.  And in a way he had.  In fact, Lin had spent way too much time overanalyzing every “missing you”, every “Love, Tenzin”, and every “Wish you were here”.  But he still had yet to say it directly.</p>
<p>“Lin!” Katara greeted, pulling her from her thoughts.  “I was wondering when you’d show up.”</p>
<p>“Sorry I’m late.  Mom and I were training with the cables, and I lost track of time,” Lin replied.</p>
<p>The waterbender smiled at her knowingly. “Tenzin was just asking about you.  He’s just finishing up unpacking the last few things in his room.  Why don’t you go and help him?”</p>
<p>Lin nodded and felt her legs moving at an even pace against the wooden floors without any hesitation.  It seemed as if her head wasn’t in control over them anymore, her heart had unceremoniously won over and led her straight to his doorway.  She slid it open before her brain had a chance to overthink it. </p>
<p>Tenzin was squatted down, untying the knot on one of his bags.  As soon as he heard someone entering he rose, his light blue eyes widening at the sight of her.  </p>
<p>“Good to see-“ Lin started but the words were swallowed by a hug.</p>
<p>Just as she suspected he’d grown even taller since she’d seen him last.  He was almost a full head above her now, which meant her face buried into his shoulder.  She took in a deep breath.  Incense and herbal tea, at least that hadn’t changed.</p>
<p>His arms, wrapped tightly around her shoulders, were more sculpted than she remembered.  </p>
<p><em>Looks like I’m not the only one who’s been training,</em> she thought.</p>
<p>When he pulled away, she was finally able to get a better look at his face.  He was still clean shaven, but his jawline was sharper.  Its straight angle was a direct opposite to the smile that curved across his face and a sudden relief flooded Lin’s chest.</p>
<p>“I missed you so much,” Tenzin said.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div>It hadn’t really hit Tenzin what leaving for a year meant until he was already gone.  The first few weeks were the hardest.  He’d played through his and Lin’s conversation a million times, trying his best to figure out if he’d said the right things, done the right things.  It took him a while to get past the initial shock of it all.  Lin’s confession certainly wasn’t what he’d expected.  Even less expected was his own response.  He couldn’t believe that he’d had the guts to kiss her like that.  It was brief.  Only a peck on the cheek, really.  But as unbelievable as it was, it felt right.  Both in the moment and well after.<p>Nevertheless, Tenzin needed time.  The last thing he wanted was for Lin to think he didn’t care about her.  But what did that mean?  That feeling that welled inside him when she told him he liked her wasn’t friendship but something more.  Something he didn’t even know was there until it spilled over.</p>
<p>His year long journey was filled to the brim with training.  Meditation, bending practice, studying ancient scrolls, and visiting villages in need of aid alongside his father.  He should have been so busy that he didn’t have time to think about Lin.  But he did.  A lot.  </p>
<p>Every time he awoke to the most beautiful sunrises at one of the Temples or saw groups of village children playing in fields of wildflowers, he somehow always found himself wishing Lin were there with him.  When she would write him about a recent spat with her sister or in celebration of her 16th birthday, he wanted nothing more than to be there by her side to comfort her or share in her joy.  The more he realized that the exchange of letters wasn’t enough the more he understood that friendship wasn’t enough either.  But he had to be certain.  Lin deserved certainty.</p>
<p>“Dad, how did you know that mom was the one?  In the beginning, I mean,” Tenzin asked his father one night by the fireside after a long day of training.</p>
<p>The white of Aang’s teeth reflected the flames as his face turned to a smile.  </p>
<p>“Well, when we first met, we were both just kids.  She was the one who pulled me out of that iceberg and from that moment on she stuck by my side even when it meant risking her own safety.  I’ve always thought your mother was beautiful, but it’s her caring spirit that I love the most.  Katara is absolutely selfless and fiercely courageous.  I could tell from the moment I met her that she was special and while it might’ve started off as a childlike crush, it turned into so much more.”</p>
<p>By the end of it, the Avatar wasn’t even looking at his son anymore, but toward the stars, gazing off in thought.  Even if he hadn’t grown up seeing his parent’s love for one another, Tenzin thought he might still feel every ounce of sincerity through his father’s description.  </p>
<p>Lin was brash.  She lost her temper at times and came off as a little too blunt at others, but it always came from a place of kindness.  Even as trying as Lin’s relationship with Su was, Tenzin knew that all her fussing was accompanied by an underlying care for her sister.  He admired that about her.  No.  Loved that about her.  </p>
<p>And Lin was beautiful.  It was a gentle and natural kind of beauty that one might not notice if they paid little attention.  But Tenzin did notice.  Especially the night before he left.  The memory of her pale green eyes made his heartbeat soar suddenly even months after.  If it weren’t for boys being afraid of Toph or intimidated by Lin’s strength and coarse exterior, Tenzin was sure that Lin would be the subject of many confessions.  That thought had rendered him unable to sleep on several occasions.  He worried that Lin’s feelings might change while he was away or that one of the boys at her school or in the city would sweep her away before he even got the chance to even pursue a relationship with her after his return.</p>
<p><em>Was this how Lin felt?</em> Tenzin wondered.  </p>
<p>Tenzin considered himself to be very mature for his age and adults had constantly reminded him of it since he was small, but all these twisted up emotions left him feeling woefully infantile.  And maybe that was all this was, Tenzin thought.  Just a childish crush.  But he would be a liar if he said he didn’t want it to be more.</p>
<p>By the end of his trip he was yearning for home.  The island, sleeping in his own bed, seeing Lin.  Tenzin wasn’t sure when but at some point, he started missing her more than everything else and that’s when he knew.  </p>
<p>He thought about writing her.  About making some grand declaration pouring his heart onto the pages.  But the more he wrote the more he realized that this was something he needed to say in person.  The trip was almost over.  In a few days he would be heading home, he would see Lin, and he would tell her himself.  </p>
<p>When the day finally did come, he’d hoped Lin would be there when he arrived.  As he flew Oogi closer to the Island he searched the faces waiting for him there.  There were his parents who he’d seen only days before as they’d come up to check on him at the Southern Air Temple.  Kya was there too, smiling up at him with her signature hand on her hip.  Bumi, on the other hand, wouldn’t be there for a few days.  His latest mission in the Navy had taken him longer than expected.  And Uncle Sokka was planning on coming to a celebratory return dinner that night.</p>
<p>But Lin was nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>Tenzin waited for hours, heart skipping a beat every time someone entered the room in the hopes it might be her.  He’d come up with a number of excuses for her absence.  It was a weekend, which meant she had no school, but he’d arrived rather early in the morning so it could be that she was training.  Or it could be that she didn’t want to see him.  </p>
<p>Had her feelings changed?  Did she regret what she’d said to him a year ago?  Should he have confessed in the letter after all?  The questions bombarded him as he unpacked.  She seemed excited to see him in their last letters.  She even promised to be there when he arrived, but doubt started to build in Tenzin’s mind.  </p>
<p>“I thought you’d be happier to be home,” Katara said as she entered his room.  “But I can tell something’s bothering you.”</p>
<p>“I am happy to be here, I promise,” Tenzin reassured, worried that he’d made his mother feel bad.  “It’s just . . . have you heard anything from Lin?  She said she’d be here.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I haven’t.  But don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll turn up soon,” Katara said.</p>
<p>Tenzin heaved a sigh.  “I don’t know.  I think I may have messed up.  I made her wait a whole year.  She said she’d wait for me, but I shouldn’t have asked her to.”</p>
<p>A smile lifted Katara’s face, full of nostalgia like it had hit her all at once that her son was growing up.</p>
<p>“Trust me, if a Beifong doesn’t want to do something, there’s no talking them into it.  Lin may be fairly different from Toph, but in that way they’re the same.  She wouldn’t agree to something like that unless she wanted to,” Katara comforted.</p>
<p>Tenzin smiled then.  “You’re right.  Lin is stubborn that way.  I’m going to finish unpacking and go and look for her if that’s alright.”</p>
<p>“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” his mother replied before leaving.</p>
<p>He’d only just set in on opening his last bit of luggage when the door slid open once more and there she was.  A hint of pink glowed on her cheeks and her pale green eyes slid evasively around the room.  </p>
<p>Just like him, she’d grown taller in the year apart.  Her dark black hair was longer than he’d ever seen it, curling around her shoulders and framing her face. </p>
<p>“Good to see-“ she started, but he cut her off, wrapping her tightly in a hug before she could protest.  </p>
<p>He was happy to feel her melt into it, her arms folding around his back in return.  Tenzin knew how strong Lin was that she could crush him if she wanted to, but in that moment she only felt soft and warm.  In response, the tension in his own body released with an overwhelming gladness that the girl he’d been worrying over was finally here in his arms.</p>
<p>He wanted to tell her how sorry he was for making her wait so long.  How he wanted her there by his side his entire time away.  And how he’d finally figured out how much she meant to him.</p>
<p>Instead the words came out, “I missed you so much.”</p>
<p>When they pulled away he remained close and to his comfort, Lin didn’t draw back but stayed looking up at him.</p>
<p>“I missed you too,” she said.  </p>
<p>Without thinking, he grabbed her hands.  The rough and calloused fingers were the opposite to his own but nearly just as familiar.  </p>
<p>“Lin, I think I owe you an apology.  The night before I left I only knew I cared about you, but I wasn’t sure yet in what way.  I should have had an answer for you, but I didn’t,” Tenzin rambled.</p>
<p>Lin pulled her hands away and for a second Tenzin worried he might’ve made things worse but then she punched him firm in the shoulder.  </p>
<p>“Stop apologizing, Airhead.  I confessed to you, remember?” Lin said.</p>
<p>A smile pulled at his lips.  </p>
<p>“I figured it out,” Tenzin said finally.  “I like you Lin Beifong.  Really like you.”</p>
<p>He could feel the breath still in her lungs but lost all his senses when she raised on her toes and kissed the edge of his cheekbone.  </p>
<p>“Good,” she said, not looking him in the eye.  “I was afraid I was going to have to kick your butt like when we were kids if you didn’t.”</p>
<p>He shook away the nerves and the adrenaline pumping through his veins at the realization of what had just happened.</p>
<p>“Hey, I wouldn’t say you kicked my butt.  We were pretty evenly matched,” he replied.</p>
<p>She smiled at him then, a ruddy undertone playing over her face.  </p>
<p>“That’s not how I remember it,” she teased, giving him a nudge.  “But, we can settle this here and now if you like.  It’s been a long time since I sparred with an airbender.”</p>
<p> Tenzin shook his head almost laughing. </p>
<p>“I don’t think I want to start off my first relationship by fighting my girlfriend,” Tenzin replied.</p>
<p>Lin’s face grew an even deeper shade of red then.  “Girlfriend?”</p>
<p>“I mean, that’s what we are right?  I didn’t mean to assume, I just thought that now that we have things settled.  If it makes you uncomfortable then . . .” Tenzin stammered until Lin placed a finger over his lips.</p>
<p>“I can get used to the sound of that,” Lin said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Rendezvous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lin fidgeted with the beaded bracelet on her wrist, letting her fingers trail over the smooth wood and trying hard not to flinch as Kya twisted her hair at the nape of her neck.  </p>
<p>“Tenzin give you that?” the waterbender asked.</p>
<p>The room was loud, voices mingling together into a steady buzz in the dressing room.  Lin had been to weddings before, but she had never been a part of one.  When Izumi asked her to be a bridesmaid, Lin’s first instinct was to say no.  Parading around in a fancy get up at a royal wedding?  It sounded like a nightmare and the last thing she wanted to spend her weekend doing.  But here she was, a coat of pale powder across her cheeks and a dark red robe hanging off her shoulders.</p>
<p>“He made it for her,” Su said with a mocking tone.</p>
<p>Lin shot her sister a sharp look.  “How would you know?”</p>
<p>“I heard the two of you out on the balcony last night,” Su taunted.</p>
<p>The smug look on her face made Lin want to wring her hands around Su’s neck.  </p>
<p>But before Lin could make good on the desire to strangle, someone stepped between the two girls.  The arm of a glittering silk robe embroidered with golden flames at the sleeve draped around the girls’ shoulders.  Lin didn’t have to trace it back to know whose face was smiling down at them.</p>
<p>“You both look so beautiful,” Izumi said.</p>
<p>“They do, right?  Which is why neither of you are allowed to fight until after the ceremony.  I spent way too much time fixing your hair for you to mess it up before the wedding even starts,” Kya fussed.</p>
<p>“Fine.  But can we hurry up and get this over with?” Lin pleaded.</p>
<p>Izumi gave a light laugh.  “Sure thing.  I’ll just speed up one of the most important days of my life so you and your sister can get to brawling quicker.”</p>
<p>“That would be great.  Thanks,” Lin replied.</p>
<p>But she knew it wouldn’t be over quickly.  She was painfully aware that events like these dragged on for what seemed like eternity.  The only thing that made it bearable was Tenzin.  It had only been a few weeks since he returned and already she felt like she didn’t get to see enough of him.  </p>
<p>Their late-night meeting out on the balcony was almost magical and Lin felt like she was beginning to understand just how dangerous liking someone could be.  Her mind drifted back to thinking about him when they were apart more than she would have liked.  She wasn’t sure if he was a distraction or a catalyst (her mother would argue the former) but she did know that she felt better when he was around. </p>
<p>It was a bombardment of contradictory feelings.  The serenity that filled her chest when his fingers interlaced with hers was matched by a fluttery feeling inside her stomach when he lingered for too long looking over her face.  She was stuck between wanting to punch him for making her confused and wanting to pull him closer.  </p>
<p>When the ceremony finally started and Lin marched out behind the others to the steady beat of a stringed instrument, she wanted to run away.  But there he was, offering her an arm and anchoring her with a smile.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful,” he whispered as he escorted her slowly down the center aisle. </p>
<p>The heat that already bloomed across her face at all the attention grew with new fervor.  In truth, it was exactly what she’d hoped he would say but hearing the words out loud made her stomach do somersaults.</p>
<p>She eyed him as discreetly as she could, savoring the few steps she had left by his side before they split at the end of the aisle.  Tenzin donned his ceremonial robes with folds of deep red and bright orange draping across his chest in a diagonal.  She missed the casualness of his everyday robes, but she had to admit that the outfit still suited him.  It was as if the world knew he was born to be an airbender and allowed their signature colors to suit his skin tone perfectly.  Though she had to admit, she did prefer it when they hung lazily off his shoulder, exposing the muscle underneath. </p>
<p>“Not so bad yourself,” she whispered back before releasing his arm.</p>
<p>The rest of the ceremony was a blur.  Lin had to remind herself not to slouch or lock her knees every other minute.  As far as weddings go, she guessed that this one went pretty well.  The entire sea of faces in the crowd (most of which she knew) looked touched.  She even thought she saw a tear or two shed from the Firelord himself.  </p>
<p>Her mother stood at the back of the room with her arms crossed and an amused look on her face.  There was a part of Lin that was jealous.  She’d certainly rather be in the background then standing at the front.  That, and her mother wore her work uniform with her cable harness snug at her side, an outfit Lin would much rather be donning.  Toph was still standing there when the ceremony finished and the reception began.</p>
<p>Lin couldn’t find Tenzin in the swarm of people.  So, she narrowed down her options to finding her mom or risking being caught up by some chatty adult who supposedly knew her when she was a baby and insisted that she looked a lot like her mother. </p>
<p>“Are you a metalbender like Toph?”  She could hear them asking.  Or worse, the question the particularly old and wrinkled ones liked to ask.  “So, when are you getting married young lady?”</p>
<p>The thought sent a shiver down her spine.  <em>As if</em>.</p>
<p>“How come you didn’t have to get all dressed up?” Lin asked.</p>
<p>She had seen her mother in dress attire plenty of times.  And Toph did about as much complaining about formal robes as Lin did.  So, it came as no surprise that the chief of police took any excuse not to wear them.</p>
<p>“Because I’m working, duh.  Do you realize how many criminals would kill to bust into an event like this?  I mean, how often do you have this many world leaders and high-ranking diplomats all in one place?” Toph said.</p>
<p>“They’d have to be crazy to try,” Lin scoffed.</p>
<p>It would take an entire army just to make it past the doors much less make it out of the place alive.  The ceremony hall might be filled with some of the most influential people in the world, but it was also housing the most powerful fighters too.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, if there weren’t any crazy people out there my job would be a lot easier,” Toph replied.</p>
<p>Servers began walking through the room with glasses perched on top of trays.  When one walked close to the chief of police, she seamlessly snagged a glass and swallowed it down quickly.</p>
<p>“I thought you were on duty?” Lin said, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>“Relax.  One drink isn’t going to hurt.  If anything, it makes it a little easier to deal with a certain kid of mine who would rather stand at the back of the room ridiculing me instead of socializing with anyone else,” Toph quipped.</p>
<p>Lin bit back a retort, letting the honesty of her mother’s statement control the resentment she felt.  Where was Tenzin anyway?  What’s a boyfriend good for if not to get you out of social events?</p>
<p>The crowd was thick and clumped together.  From her spot at the back of the room she could hardly see through the moving gaps between the strings of people floating around the ceremony hall chatting or carrying plates full of food back to their tables.  She tried closing her eyes and concentrating, hoping to feel the familiar weight of his steps or beat of his heart from across the room but with the constantly shifting crowd bustling loudly in the background she could hardly hear herself think.  To make matters worse the royal band was warming up their instruments and the crowd cheered at the prospect.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, lovebird.  Your Prince Charming is coming to rescue you,” Toph said, smirking.</p>
<p>Right on cue, Tenzin appeared from the crowd and approaching the mother daughter pair.  As much as Lin had seen it in action, she was still amazed at times of her mother’s sharpness with seismic sense.  Both she and Su were capable of it, after all it was essentially step one of their training as children.  But it hadn’t and would never hold a candle to their mother’s abilities.</p>
<p>She remembered her young brain nearly exploding when Toph made her a model of republic city in the sand by their apartment when she was a child for Lin and Su to play with.  All it took was a mere stomp of her foot and there was a tiny scale of the entire city in fine detail.  The sour thought wiggled its way into her brain that she might never be that skilled no matter how hard she trained.</p>
<p>“Lin, there you are.  Ms. Beifong,” Tenzin greeted with a bow.</p>
<p>Panic started to rise in Lin’s mind as something wicked flashed over her mother’s face.  Toph Beifong never passed over an opportunity to tease and Tenzin was all too easy a target.</p>
<p>“That’s Chief Beifong to you,” Toph corrected, straightening her shoulders as to make herself taller.  </p>
<p>Tenzin looked to Lin in confusion who shook her head.</p>
<p>“Mom, you don’t make Kya or Bumi call you chief,” Lin argued.</p>
<p>“Yeah well Kya and Bumi aren’t dating my daughter.  I know the airbender type.  Those tiny little footsteps and fancy gliders that can bring you straight up to say, someone’s balcony close to midnight,” Toph said.</p>
<p>It felt like a wildfire had spread across her face, with her mother’s cloudy eyes staring right at her framed in amusement.</p>
<p>Toph stepped forward and placed a hand on Tenzin’s shoulder whose face was a similar shade of bright pink.</p>
<p>“Take good care of Lin, here.  But don’t forget, I see everything,” Toph gave one last taunt as she left them to continue her rounds.  </p>
<p>Tenzin spun around to look at Lin with wide eyes.  She sighed and grabbed his arm, tugging him to a table and snatching a plate of dessert on her way.  </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about her, she’s just . . .” Lin tried.</p>
<p>“Toph Beifong?” Tenzin answered.</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Lin grumbled.</p>
<p>She dug a spoon into the dessert, hoping something rich and chocolatey would make her feel better.  It didn’t.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div>Tenzin knew from the start that it was a bad idea.  Already his conscience was a voice shouting in his head not to do it.  But just as present was the taunting that Bumi had subjected him to earlier in the day.<p>“Quit being such a stick in the mud.  Sometimes you’ve gotta lighten up.  Bend a few rules,” Bumi’s voice echoed in Tenzin’s memory, playing on repeat for the last few hours.  </p>
<p>“I am not a stick in the mud,” Tenzin said aloud.  </p>
<p>The courtyard was empty, and he had to remind himself that it was far too late to be shouting.  The words came out as a harsh whisper instead and worst of all Bumi wasn’t even there to hear them.  But it didn’t matter.  Tenzin didn’t need him there to prove his brother wrong.</p>
<p>“I can be adventurous,” he grumbled.  </p>
<p>The bright moonlight coated every surface of the Fire Nation Palace which made visibility slightly better.  But just as the moonlight helped him to see, it also made it more difficult to stay hidden.  It was practically a miracle he hadn’t been spotted yet.</p>
<p>Sneaking out of his room wasn’t too complicated.  Bumi slept like a rock, and his droning snores masked any noises Tenzin made in his stealthy exit.  He waited until everyone should have fallen asleep, which took a while since everyone was still buzzing with excitement for the next day’s wedding.  The final and most daunting obstacle was avoiding the many guards that patrolled the area.  Metalbending police, royal firenation guards, and even the White Lotus were there to ensure the many guests remained safe.  </p>
<p>The airbender’s knuckles squeezed tightly over his staff as he tried to steel himself and quiet his pounding heart.  He knew that part of it was fear, but even he had to admit that there was a tiny flicker of excitement there.  With the release of a deep breath, Tenzin opened his glider and flew up to the rooftop, just above the small wooden window that was open to let in the warm breeze.</p>
<p>For as long as he’d known her, Lin had preferred staying up late to waking up early.  So, he wasn’t surprised that she was huddled in the corner of the room balancing a candle stick in one hand and a book in the other.  Even from his position upside down, hanging from the roof he was enamored by the way the candlelight glimmered in her dark green eyes that traced across the pages.  </p>
<p>He knew he had to get her attention without waking up Su or Toph who slept peacefully on the other side of the room.  Tenzin drew in a breath and formed an “o” with his mouth, sending a gust of air toward her.  Lin’s hair flew back and the candle went dark.  He could feel her confused gaze searching for the sudden disturbance, then heard the slight creaking of the floorboards as she made her way to the window. </p>
<p>“Tenzin?  What are you doing here?” she asked at a whisper.</p>
<p>“I wanted to see you.  Come out onto the balcony,” he beckoned.</p>
<p>She shot him another confounded look before quietly tiptoeing outside.  Lin slid the door shut gently behind her and Tenzin dropped down to meet her.</p>
<p>“Are you crazy?  What are you doing out here?  If my mom catches us, she’ll kill us both,” Lin said.</p>
<p>“I know,” Tenzin said, grinning.</p>
<p>He had to admit it for as terrifying as it was, it was almost equally as thrilling.  Lin was in a pair of plain nightclothes, a white shirt and light green shorts.  Her hair, usually pinned perfectly into place, was loose and free to curl around her shoulders.  It wasn’t as if she looked that different from any other time, but there was something refreshing about seeing her relaxed.  It was like he was seeing a different side of his girlfriend, the side only those closest to her got to see.</p>
<p>“Quit looking at me like that or I’m going back inside,” she said, giving his shoulder a firm shove.</p>
<p>He panicked, trying to land his gaze in a million different directions and anywhere but on her.</p>
<p>“Sorry I didn’t realize,” he said.</p>
<p>Tenzin shifted around then, leaning over the balcony and staring off to the shadowy palm trees in the distance.  He was worried that he’d made her uncomfortable and wondered if that might be his cue to leave when she leaned beside him close enough that their shoulders touched.</p>
<p>“It’s alright,” she assured.</p>
<p>It was then he noticed she was still wearing the bracelet he’d made for her when he was away.  He was worried she wouldn’t like it.  After all, Lin Beifong wasn’t much for jewelry, but there it was circling her wrist even in her night clothes.</p>
<p>“The bracelet,” he said.  “You’re actually wearing it.”</p>
<p>“Of course.  You made it for me to wear, right?” she replied.</p>
<p>Tenzin nodded and cleared his throat quietly, trying to think of a way to make the conversation last, to excuse his sudden appearance on her balcony.  </p>
<p>“So, are you ready for tomorrow?” Tenzin asked.</p>
<p>“No, actually.  I’m not really looking forward to it.  I mean, don’t get me wrong I’m happy for Izumi and Toshiro, but I’m not excited about all the dressing up and dancing part,” Lin explained.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be worried.  I bet you’ll look great.  And didn’t your grandparents sign you up for that formal dance class when you were little?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and I hated every minute of it.  Mom was even more upset when she found out but Su practically begged for dance classes when she spent summer vacation in Goaling.”</p>
<p>“Bumi has reserved a dance with her already.  Apparently, she’s pretty good at it.”</p>
<p>Lin frowned.</p>
<p>“Of course she is.  She’d like to outdo me in everything if I’d let her.”  Her face softened then, like a warm memory flashed into her mind.  “You know, it was at Izumi’s engagement party here that I first started to figure out that I liked you.”</p>
<p>Tenzin was shocked more at his own cluelessness than her confession.</p>
<p>“Really?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yep.  That was when I was ignoring you, so we hardly spoke but secretly I was dying for you to ask me to dance.  Don’t you dare tell Su I said that, either,” Lin said, pointing a finger at him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.  If I had known I would have-“ Tenzin started.</p>
<p>But Lin pressed a finger to his lips.  Heat flushed his face as he remembered the last time she did that, right before she kissed him on the cheek.  This time, it seemed she was only doing it as a reminder to stay quiet, but part of him wished it wasn’t. </p>
<p>“Forget it,” Lin whispered, dropping her finger from his mouth.  “It was stupid.  We were kids then, I was just being childish.”</p>
<p>Tenzin thought about reminding her that Izumi’s engagement party was only a year and a half ago, but he restrained himself.  </p>
<p>“I guess I’ll just have to make it up to you tomorrow, then,” Tenzin said.</p>
<p>A blush crept across Lin’s cheeks in the moonlight, and just as seemed about to protest the sounds of shuffling feet rounded the corner of the courtyard.  It was a pair of firenation guards, headed slowly but surely toward the balcony.</p>
<p>“I need to go.  But I’ll see you tomorrow?” Tenzin said.</p>
<p>He went to give her a peck on the lips, glider already in hand to leave when Lin snatched the fabric at his chest, pulling him closer.  This wasn’t like the brief kisses they’d shared before.  But so much better.  Tenzin couldn’t help but to think it felt like taking a drink of herbal tea, warm and sweet and lingering.  His normal cautious nature appeared to have completely vacated him, like he would have chosen to stay there, guards or not, if it meant staying this way.  </p>
<p>But he couldn’t.  After a few seconds, Lin pulled away.  </p>
<p>“See you tomorrow,” she said, not looking him in the eye.  </p>
<p>The last thing Tenzin thought before gliding away was that his girlfriend was unbelievably cute when she was shy and that it was one hundred and ten percent worth the risk for that kiss alone.  </p>
<p><em>Take that for adventurous</em>, Tenzin thought triumphantly the next day.  </p>
<p>On the downside, he couldn’t exactly tell Bumi about his midnight rendezvous on the balcony, but he was okay with that.  As long as Tenzin knew what happened that was enough for him and far better than the alternative of Bumi harping the tale to others.  His biggest fear was that the news would somehow get to his parents, or worse, Lin’s mom.  </p>
<p>That fear was realized the moment Toph Beifong laid her hand on his shoulder and squeezed.  </p>
<p>“Take good care of Lin, here.  But don’t forget, I see everything,” she said.</p>
<p>His heart sank, but Lin tried to reassure him that she was only trying to intimidate him and didn’t really care all that much.  It was harder for him not to worry with seeing how upset it had made Lin who was doing more stabbing of her chocolate dessert than she was eating it.</p>
<p>He took a seat next to her, giving her a gentle nudge with his knee in attempt to rouse a smile.  Unsurprisingly, it didn’t work.  The overwhelming urge to make her feel better took over him and his brain immediately scrambled for any way to salvage the night before Lin descended into one of her moods. </p>
<p>“The newlyweds will now have their first dance,” Firelord Zuko announced.</p>
<p>Somehow that made Lin look even grumpier than before and without a second thought, Tenzin grabbed her wrist, pulling her from the table.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” she asked, mouth still partially full of dessert.</p>
<p>He only smiled back at her, drawing her closer to him and plunging themselves into the crowd that had formed a circle around Izumi and her new husband.  The royal couple looked nothing less than regal, swinging skillfully across the dancefloor to the tune of strings and brass instruments.  Izumi’s eyes remained locked onto Toshiro’s, as if they were the only two in the room.</p>
<p>“Wow, those two really love each other, huh?” Lin said.</p>
<p>Tenzin gave her hand a squeeze.  He hadn’t even noticed how her fingers had slipped between his.  He was beginning to grow so used to it that it felt like her hand belonged there, with her palm resting against his.  </p>
<p>“They do,” he replied simply.</p>
<p>The song quieted and the couple bowed to the audience before a new song began.  Couples broke out all over the floor, including Tenzin’s parents, swaying in rhythm with one another and Tenzin turned to face Lin. </p>
<p>“May I have this dance?” he asked.</p>
<p>He was nervous beyond belief, but he tried his best to hide it, feigning the sort of confidence that was more akin to Bumi than himself.  </p>
<p>Lin hesitated, pursing her lips and looking around the room.  Like she was searching for a reason, any reason, to say no.  But Tenzin didn’t let her.  Instead, he lifted her wrist to his shoulder and slid a hand by her side, pulling her into a dance before she could protest.</p>
<p>It was a simple motion.  After all, his practice with dancing went as far as observing others at every gathering or celebration he had been invited to for being the avatar’s son.  He was nowhere near as skilled as Lin, what with her classical training from her affluent grandparents.  Though he wanted to concentrate on her, his mind was mostly concerned with ensuring he didn’t trip over his own feet or bump into any of the other dancing pairs of people around them.</p>
<p>Lin’s hand moved from his shoulder to his face, pulling his chin up to face her.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about your feet.  The more you think about it, the more likely you are to trip up,” she advised.</p>
<p>He listened to her, letting his eyes instead fall onto hers.  </p>
<p>“Sorry,” he said.  “I’m sure this isn’t as romantic as you had hoped.”</p>
<p>She smiled, the genuine kind that filled out her cheeks and caused her eyes to squint.</p>
<p>“Actually, I think I like this better,” she replied.  “It feels more . . . us.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.  Yeah it does,” he chuckled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry for taking so long on this update.  Life has kept me unbelievably busy these last few weeks and in the brief moments of rest, inspiration for writing has evaded me.  Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  I indulged in some fluff here, so I'm hoping it turned out okay.  Please let me know what y'all think in the comments below :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lin gripped the wheel so tightly her knuckles turned bone white.  She’d never seen the streets so full of traffic and with only a few weeks experience under her belt, it wasn’t exactly the ideal setting for a relaxing drive.</p><p>“Watch out for that guy!” Su yelled from the passenger’s seat.</p><p>Lin promptly slammed on the breaks, sending both their heads lurching forward.</p><p>“Why in spirit’s name is he crossing in the middle of the street like that!?” Lin spat.</p><p>She had half a mind to lean out the side of the vehicle and chew him out for jaywalking, but she knew it would do no good.  She had no real authority.  Without a gleaming suit of metallic armor and a badge, she was no more than a civilian and everyone knew it.  </p><p>“Next time save me the lift.  I’d rather walk than almost die every five seconds,” Su argued.</p><p>“Shut it, Su.  You’re lucky I’m giving you a ride at all,” Lin said.</p><p>“Oh, don’t act like you’re doing it out of the goodness of your heart.  I heard Mom tell you to drop me off this morning before she left,” Su replied, crossing her arms.</p><p>“Yeah, well I wouldn’t have to if you didn’t skip class the other day.  What were you thinking?  You’re only twelve years old.  You’re supposed to be in school,” Lin fussed.</p><p>“It’s all stupid.  It’s not like I’m going to use any of it anyway, so why should I sit in class for hours when there’s other places where I can make more use of my time?” Su shot back.</p><p>Lin kept sending furious glances at her sister, but it was hard to do when trying to focus on the road.  </p><p>“Because it’s what you’re supposed to do.  Everyone goes to school.  What makes you so special?  What else could be so important?” Lin pressed.</p><p>She tried not to let her anger completely overtake her so early in the morning, but her frustration only grew.  The memory of Toph questioning the younger daughter in their living room the night before played over in her mind.  Lin wanted her mother to punish her sister.  This kind of behavior was unacceptable, and it was high time that Suyin had some real discipline in her life, but it never happened.  As always, Su got away with it and never even saw what she did wrong.</p><p>“Mom wasn’t in school at my age.  Besides, she doesn’t care anyway.  Why do you?” Su snapped back.</p><p>Lin let a harsh breath come through her nose.  She knew exactly what her sister was doing.  It was what she always did when they fought.  She was pulling the mom card and it worked every time.  Because, of course, she was right.  Their mom didn’t care or else she would have punished Su.  She would have been the one escorting Su to school instead of Lin.  Right?</p><p>“Mom’s case was an exception, and you know it,” Lin growled. </p><p>Su didn’t reply, but somehow Lin knew she’d lost the argument anyway.</p><p><em>As if there was ever a chance of me winning it in the first place,</em> she thought to herself as she steered the vehicle to the side of the roadway in front of the school.</p><p>Su grabbed her bag off the seat and left without so much as a goodbye.  The whole experience made Lin want to pull her hair out, but she didn’t have time to go storming after her sister since she was already running late.</p><p>The drive to the station was no less stressful, even without her unenthusiastic passenger at her side.  Lin wondered when things had gotten so hectic.  Republic City was always busy, but somewhere along the way the rumbled chorus of vehicle engines and the blowing of horns covered the air in a layer of constant noise.  The quiet city of her childhood was no more and even the Police Station seemed busier than usual.</p><p>“Good morning, Lin,” Toph’s secretary greeted as she entered.</p><p>“Good morning, Ms. Cho,” Lin replied, sending her a small smile.</p><p>Ms. Cho had served as the Police Chief’s secretary for several years and both of the Beifong girls were rather fond of her.  The older lady would often lend them paper to draw on when their mother was putting in extra hours and always kept a jar of sweets on the corner of her desk for Lin and Su specifically.  </p><p>The jar was still sitting there, the candies wrapped in brightly colored paper inside.  Lin wasn’t a child anymore, but she still snagged a piece and jammed it into her pocket as she walked past the woman’s desk and into her mother’s office.</p><p>“I got a report of a young driver who almost ran some poor sap over this morning.  You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?” Toph asked without greeting.</p><p>She was leaned back in her chair, bare feet propped up on the desk between mountains of untouched paperwork.</p><p>Lin frowned.  “It wasn’t my fault he walked out into the middle of the road.”</p><p>Her mother’s eyebrows raised suddenly, and she sat up straight.</p><p>“I was just kidding.  Please tell me you didn’t run someone over?” Toph said.</p><p>“I didn’t. But if I did, it would’ve been his fault,” Lin argued.</p><p>Toph sighed deeply, rubbing her temples with her forefingers.</p><p>“Su wasn’t any help either.  I could hardly concentrate over all her complaining,” Lin went on.</p><p>“Yeah, well don’t worry I won’t ask you to do it again,” Toph replied.</p><p>Though she knew it should, her mother’s words didn’t bring any comfort to Lin.  Sure, it was a relief not to have to escort her sister to school every day, but she also knew that meant Su was free to go back to doing what she pleased.  </p><p>“She still doesn’t see what she did wrong,” Lin said.</p><p>“And there’s nothing you can do about that.  I have been blessed with two daughters stubborn as stone.  Su has to learn on her own.  You can’t go around holding her hand,” Toph explained.</p><p>Lin could feel the anger boiling in her stomach.  She hated feeling this way, like she was the only one who couldn’t let herself past the boundaries of what was right.  Her mother was Chief of Police for spirit’s sake.  So why did it feel like she always had to be the one who cared?</p><p>She sat in a chair in the corner of the office with her arms crossed, preparing to stew over things for a while when Toph interrupted her.</p><p>“Uh aren’t you supposed to be shadowing me today or something?” her mother asked.</p><p>Right.  The school assignment.  Lin had already forgotten.  She’d been inside the police station so many times over the years that it completely slipped her mind that she was there for more than just waiting around until her mother got done with her shift.</p><p>It was a simple assignment really.  Every student in her grade was required to spend a day outside of class shadowing jobs and writing up a report on their experience.  They had any job in the city to choose from, just as long as it got them prepared for the quickly approaching reality of full time employment that awaited them after their graduation in a year’s time.  Still, most everyone just went with a parent to work, and with her options limited to one, Lin didn’t really have a choice.</p><p>“Yeah,” Lin answered.</p><p>“Well then, make yourself useful.  Go get me a cup of tea.  Black,” Toph ordered.</p><p>Lin groaned, but followed directions, although wondering all the while why she didn’t choose to shadow Sokka instead.  Council work might’ve been boring but at least she wouldn’t be sitting in the station all day getting bossed around by her mother who seemed to take a special kind of pleasure in using her as a personal assistant.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div>Tenzin didn’t go to the market often.  Usually, the acolytes would stock the island weekly and anything else his mother would pick up on her trips within the city to visit his Uncle Sokka or oversee the progress of the new medical clinic being built by one of her old Northern Watertribe friends.  So, the crowded space quickly became overwhelming, and he began to wonder if this trip was worth the effort.<p>“Would she even like flowers anyway?” Tenzin asked himself.</p><p>As rough as she liked to make her exterior seem, Tenzin knew his girlfriend secretly enjoyed mushy shows of affection.  (So long as they weren’t in front of others, anyway)  Flowers might’ve been a cliché, but in all honesty he wasn’t sure what else he should get her.</p><p>“Every lady likes flowers,” an older man said, his voice carrying above the crowd.</p><p>Tenzin was shocked he heard him muttering to himself, especially since his balding scalp and wiry grey eyebrows gave away that his prime age of hearing had long been over.</p><p>The man flashed Tenzin a toothy grin, though it appeared he only had a few teeth left to do so.  It was in airbender culture to be respectful of the elderly and to treat all people, regardless of appearance, with kindness and so Tenzin walked closer to the man despite how creepy this particular person looked.</p><p>“Yes, but you see she’s not like every other lady,” Tenzin explained.</p><p>The old man squinted up at him, shielding the sun from his eyes with the hand not holding his wooden cane.</p><p>“Well, I’ll be.  You’re the avatar’s boy, aren’t ya?” the man guffawed.</p><p>Tenzin tried his best to restrain a frown.  Ever since he’d gotten his tattoos there was no avoiding the instant association with his father.  While he was proud of his lineage and role as the successor to an entire culture, it made it hard to be anything more than just the Avatar’s son.  </p><p>“I am,” Tenzin replied gracefully.</p><p>“We can’t have the Avatar’s boy going home empty handed to his gal, now can we?  Follow me, I know just where to find the best flowers in all of Republic City,” the elderly man assured.</p><p>Feeling it rude to refuse, Tenzin followed him as he pushed his way through the crowd, leaving the airbender to apologize for every person he bumped past.  For such an old guy, Tenzin had a hard time keeping up with him, keeping track of his balding head weaving through the outdoor marketplace. </p><p>By the time he caught up to the spritely old man, they were at the very edge of the market, veering toward the side.</p><p>“This way, keep up now, son,” he said.</p><p>Tenzin rubbed the back of his neck, wondering just what kind of a wild turtleduck chase this guy was leading him on.  There was barely anything to be sold in this area outside of a few cheap trinkets and showcases of taxidermy that made his stomach turn.</p><p><em>Maybe he’s senile,</em> Tenzin thought.  <em>And that makes me the crazy one for following him.</em></p><p>“Sir, are you sure that this is the right way?” Tenzin asked as politely as he could muster.</p><p>He tried hard not to let his annoyance show.  Tenzin had experienced his fair share of spunky elderly people, since most of the air acolytes were on the older side and tended to have a very unique outlook on life, but his patience was wearing thin.  He had wanted to bring Lin something on her lunch break to ease her nerves since she was shadowing her mother today, but decided he may as well kiss that plan goodbye.  At this point, he figured he would be lucky to make it to the dinner reservation he’d made for them that evening.</p><p>“Of course I’m sure,” the man said resolutely.  “The best treasure is found where you aren’t looking for it.”</p><p>The young airbender let a sigh roll from his chest, but pushed on, following into an alleyway just off the market grounds.  Shadows pooled off the sides of the adjacent buildings and a grimy sort of smell began to fill Tenzin’s nose.  Just as Tenzin started to question the man again, he turned a sharp corner.  Despite his youthful build, Tenzin had to practically run to catch up.</p><p>“Wait!” Tenzin called.</p><p>By the time he rounded the corner he was at a jog but his feet skid across the ground as he came to an abrupt stop.  Something cold and sharp was just barely pressed against the skin of his neck.  It might not have been a feeling he had experienced before, but it needed no prelude.  Panic began to thrum through his veins, but he forced himself to stay perfectly still, raising his palms in the air.</p><p>“Sorry, son.  It’s nothing personal,” the old man said, his gap-toothed grin beaming at him tauntingly.</p><p>“No sudden moves, air boy,” another man said, the one balancing his life on the edge of a blade.</p><p>There was little time to count, but it seemed like nearly a dozen burly looking thugs materialized from the shadows of the alleyway.  Tenzin remembered Lin mentioning the triads were more active than usual.  Of course, he never thought he’d get an up close and personal look at that activity.</p><p>“Let’s see what kind of treasure you brought us today, old man,” another thug said, yanking Tenzin’s money pouch free of his belt.</p><p>“I don’t have much.  Air nomads don’t have many possessions,” Tenzin said.</p><p>He wasn’t sure why his brain was suddenly trying to explain air nomad culture to the group of people who were clearly only interested in mugging him, but he was trying his best not to let panic overtake him completely.</p><p>“Only 30 measly yuan?” the sword wielding thug spat. </p><p>Tenzin felt the strong grip of the man’s hand wrap around his shoulder, jerking him around to face him.  The very tip of the blade drew just below his chin, then.  Hovering a hair’s length from his face.</p><p>“If you don’t got anything else worth our time, then maybe we’ll just have to cut a deal with your old man then, huh?  The avatar’s gotta be loaded, right?  And I bet he’d pay top dollar for his son back,” the thug threatened.</p><p>Tenzin studied his face, sharp and thin with a large scar across one eyebrow.  He didn’t recognize him, but all the signs of a triad member were there.  Still, Tenzin calmed himself, resisting the urge to remind them that his father was also an air nomad, which meant he was not rich.</p><p>Then, Tenzin felt something new bubbling up inside.  More than adrenaline, it was anger.  He refused to be taken hostage by some low level thieves.  The avatar was busy enough as it was with his diplomatic trips to the nations nearly every week.  The last thing he needed was to have to rescue his son. </p><p>Not to mention, Lin would worry.  And never let him live it down.</p><p>“You don’t have to do this,” Tenzin said before releasing a breath.</p><p>A sadistic smile covered the man’s lips, like he was savoring the thought that Tenzin was begging.</p><p>“Oh, but I do,” he said.</p><p>The other men began to cackle, but Tenzin closed his eyes in an attempt to shut them out.  If he was going to pull this off, he knew he would need the utmost concentration.</p><p>“Then, I’m sorry I have to do this,” Tenzin said.</p><p>He left no time for the meaning behind his words to sink in before simultaneously shooting gusts of wind from his palms and feet., successfully knocking the thug backward and propelling himself out of reach of the sword all at once.  It felt like something out of one of the stories his mother used to tell about their travels around the world and for a moment pride swelled inside his chest.  </p><p>But as his feet touched the ground once more, the remaining thugs formed a circle around him, all cracking their knuckles and stretching their muscles as if they’d been waiting all day for a fight and that feeling of pride was squashed.  </p><p>“You shouldn’t’ve done that, kid,” the old man said.</p><p>Tenzin sighed.  Somehow, he got the feeling that he wouldn’t be catching Lin on her lunch break.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div>“When you get done with that stack, here’s another,” Toph said, plopping a small tower of files on the chair beside her daughter.<p>Lin barely held back a growl.  This wasn’t what shadowing was supposed to be.  Lin’s teacher made it very clear that they were supposed to observe and only participate when prompted, and that certainly didn’t mean do all of your mother’s paperwork for her. </p><p>She had just set into filing away everything when an officer entered the office door.</p><p>“Chief, we’ve got a disturbance in the marketplace you should know about,” she reported.</p><p>Lin’s ear perked.  She hoped it was something interesting.  Anything to get her out of this office and seeing some real action.</p><p>“What is it?” Toph asked.</p><p>“A fight broke out.  It’s a suspected mugging, possibly triads involved,” the officer reported.</p><p>“And you decided that’s worth my attention … why?” Toph pressed, raising her eyebrows.</p><p>The officer swallowed, and Lin tensed, knowing whatever his explanation was it couldn’t be good.</p><p>“It’s the avatar’s son,” the officer began.</p><p>“Tenzin!?” Lin said, casting aside the papers in her hand as she stood.</p><p>The officer ignored her outburst, focusing solely on Toph whose mouth formed a grim line.</p><p>“Two other officers are on their way to the scene now, but I thought I should let you know.”</p><p>“Get me a driver.  I’m going to scope things out myself,” Toph ordered.</p><p>Lin hurried to follow behind, but Toph stood in her way.</p><p>“You need to stay here,” her mother instructed.</p><p>“No way.  You can’t expect me to just wait around here when Tenzin’s in trouble,” Lin scoffed.</p><p>“That’s exactly what I expect you to do.  Like it or not, you’re just a civilian.  I can’t have you getting involved in a brawl with a bunch of criminals,” Toph said.</p><p>Her teeth grit together as Lin tried not to let the anger inside her unleash all at once.</p><p>“I’m going,” she said.  “And you can’t stop me.”</p><p>In any other situation, Lin would be nervous.  It was more of Su’s area of expertise to be so demanding around their mother.  But any residual fear was swept away by the overwhelming need to find Tenzin and protect him.</p><p>For a second, Toph looked angry, but the emotion on her face slowly dropped to one of understanding, almost sympathetic.</p><p>“Fine.  You can come.  But your ass better stay glued to that seat until I say otherwise, got it?” Toph conceded.</p><p>With a nod, they left the station.  As the vehicle’s siren blared in her ears, Lin tried not to think of all the things that could have happened to her boyfriend.</p><p>From all her years sitting in her mother’s office as a child, she knew that the triads were smart.  One or two of them might take a few risks for some chump change, but for an entire group of them to go after the avatar’s son made it a calculated move.  Whether they had planned it out ahead of time or just saw an opportunity too good to pass up, she wasn’t sure.  But it didn’t matter.  Either way Tenzin was in danger and the ride to the marketplace felt like it was taking an eternity.</p><p><em>He’s a strong fighter,</em> Lin reminded herself.  <em>He can handle himself.</em></p><p>Still, a part of her worried how well he could stand against multiple opponents, especially since he wasn’t much a fan of fighting in the first place.</p><p>When the car skidded to a stop, Toph turned to face her.</p><p>“Remember what I said, Lin,” she said before propelling herself between two market stands with her cables.</p><p>Already, Lin’s muscles buzzed with adrenaline.  Through the crowd and the commotion, she couldn’t see a thing.  She sat there for a few moments, feeling useless and torn.  She could be helping.  Should be helping.  But instead, she was stuck on the sidelines.</p><p>She chewed so hard on the inside of her cheek she tasted blood.  </p><p>“Requesting more units at the outdoor markets.  Multiple suspects on scene,” the radio reported.</p><p>Lin shook her head.  Toph hardly set rules.  Leaving that seat could bring consequences she could hardly imagine.  </p><p>But Tenzin needed her help and the way she saw it, he was worth the risk.</p><p>“Screw it,” Lin said, sprinting away from the vehicle and forcing her way through the crowd.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the wait!  These updates have been coming out slower than I would've liked, but I hope you enjoy.  I'll try my best not to leave you on a cliffhanger for too long :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Happy Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scene was chaos.  Toph and the other officers were mostly concerned with getting the civilian marketgoers to safety who ran rampantly through the crowded spaces screaming.  Blasts of fire and earth flew through the air in all directions.  It took a moment for Lin to gain her bearings, but her eyes quickly locked onto Tenzin who was floating above the ground with a dusty swirl of wind beneath his feet.</p>
<p>“Tenzin!” she shouted.</p>
<p>But her voice couldn’t reach him.  Three benders were attacking him all at once and, to his credit, he was holding his own against them.  Out of the corner of her eye, Lin spotted a fourth sprinting at him from behind.</p>
<p>“Watch out!” she yelled, sending a wave of rock to shield him.</p>
<p>It worked, consuming the burst of fire before it could reach Tenzin.  The man turned to face her, wild eyed and bearing his teeth like a feral platypus bear.  But before he could attack again, Lin stomped a foot to the ground and chucked three boulders at him. </p>
<p>Only one made contact, but it was enough to send him flying backward.</p>
<p>“Lin, what are you doing here?” Tenzin called out.</p>
<p>“What does it look like I’m doing?” she replied, sending another batch of rocks toward a second thug.</p>
<p>For a brief second, she saw a smile cross his lips.  She wanted to return the look, but she shook away the thought.  There was work to be done.</p>
<p>Lin positioned herself closer to him, turning to cover his blindside.  She felt him wordlessly do the same, so close their shoulder blades nearly rubbed against each other.  Any other time, this sort of touch would make Lin blush, but she stayed focused only on the thugs that regrouped, dusting themselves off and preparing to launch another round of attacks.</p>
<p>“You take the two on the left, I’ve got the two on the right,” Lin instructed.</p>
<p>“Got it,” Tenzin said.</p>
<p>They hadn’t fought with each other since they were kids, and even then, they were never teamed up.  But somehow, it came together seamlessly, like they understood each other’s movements without a word.</p>
<p>Tenzin extinguished the flames of a firebender with a swirl of air, sending a blast to knock him back.  Lin caught a large chunk of rock, redirecting it to launch straight at the head of its original bender which he had to dive to dodge.  </p>
<p>Before long, the pair were moving in a circle, not dissimilar from the movements that Aang had taught them long ago.  Lin might not have been as trained in the air bending movements as her boyfriend, but she had seen him practicing them enough over the years to mirror them precisely.</p>
<p>In a matter of moments, they had taken down the men almost twice their size and the dust began to clear.</p>
<p>Toph and the other police were corralling the last few stragglers, but Lin kept her eyes peeled still not letting her guard down.</p>
<p>“I think that’s all of them,” Tenzin said.  </p>
<p>He sounded exhausted, and Lin guessed he probably was after holding off all those thugs on his own until they got there.  That guess was confirmed the moment he turned to face her. </p>
<p>Sweat poured off his forehead, and his cheeks held the same ruddy undertone they always did after intense training sessions.  There was even a bruise forming along his cheekbone, like a stray rock had hit him.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” he asked her.</p>
<p>“Am <em>I</em> okay? I’m the one who should be asking you that question!” Lin fussed.</p>
<p>He smiled at her in that strangely annoying way, like he found her cute in a moment where it was certainly not the time to be having such thoughts.</p>
<p>“I’m fine now that you’re here,” he said.</p>
<p>Lin’s lips bunched to the corner of her chin as she fought against the urge to match his grin. Instead she moved closer, trailing her thumb gently across the bruise on his cheek.</p>
<p>“It’s a good thing we showed up when we did.  Looks like all that meditating has made you soft,” she teased.</p>
<p>“I- I am not soft!” he argued.</p>
<p>Lin was about to laugh at how easily flustered her boyfriend was, but that joy was cut short at the loud clearing of her mother’s throat.</p>
<p>“Have I completely lost all of my senses, or did I not tell you to stay put?” Toph said.</p>
<p>Tenzin shot Lin a frightened look, but she tried not to let any emotion cross her face.  Toph might not have been able to see faces, but her daughter knew she had a keen ability to sense fear, and to that end, guilt.  Either way, Lin figured it didn’t matter.  She couldn’t exactly undo what had just happened, and, honestly, she didn’t feel sorry for it either.  </p>
<p>So, she figured her best bet was in owning up to it.  If there was any escaping the Police Chief’s wrath, it was in giving her a dose of her own medicine.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t just stand by when Tenzin needed help.  I’m sorry I ignored orders, but I would do it again if it came down to it,” Lin replied coolly.</p>
<p>She felt a hand wrap around her shoulder, with Tenzin giving it a light squeeze to remind her that he was there and thankful.  Out of all the responses she expected to receive from her mother, silence wasn’t one of them.  It was somehow more unnerving that simply being scolded.  Toph’s milky green eyes stared deftly in Lin’s direction, squinting as if in thought with her mouth pulling slightly down at the corners.</p>
<p>“Chief, we think we have them all in custody,” an officer called.</p>
<p>“You and I will discuss this later,” Toph said to Lin.  “Baldy Junior, get over here and ID these guys so we can take them in.”</p>
<p>Lin released a breath, and Tenzin’s hand trailed down her arm, finally reaching around her palm as they approached the thugs all piled together like a group of school children in time out.</p>
<p>Some spat and cursed, squirming against their metal restraints.  Others stared sharply at the pair, a few that Lin recognized as those she’d personally taken down.  A certain feeling spread in her chest, somewhere along the lines of pride and satisfaction.  Not only had she successfully rescued her boyfriend but helped put away some criminals at the same time.  The idea of becoming a cop was always something she kind of settled for, not seeing another path for a career since growing up in the police station.  Now, it felt a little exciting.</p>
<p>“Well?  Anyone missing?” Toph asked.</p>
<p>Tenzin looked serious, the muscle in his jaw tightening as he searched over the faces.  Lin gave his hand a squeeze, hoping to provide him the same stability he’d given her.</p>
<p>“Yes.  An old man.  He’s the one who led me into the ambush,” he said.</p>
<p>Toph frowned but nodded and asked for a brief description.  Tenzin gave a thorough report and Toph sent off her officers to search the area in case the man had hidden himself in the crowd.</p>
<p>“You two head back to the vehicles and wait for me.  I’ll take Tenzin’s statement at my office,” Toph ordered.  “And no detours.  Don’t make me send you an escort.”</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am,” Tenzin said.</p>
<p>Lin noticed he look troubled on their walk back.  Usually, she had to walk fast to keep up with his long strides, but as they weaved their way through the market, she had to slow herself to match his speed.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?  Are you hurt somewhere?” she asked, already pressing against his robes to see if he would wince.</p>
<p>“No, I’m fine,” he assured.  “I’m just thinking.  Why would an old man do something like that?  And how did he get away?”</p>
<p>“The triads are smarter than people give them credit for.  They’ve started hiring more innocent looking people to lure unsuspecting victims into a robbery,” Lin explained.  “I overheard some of the officers talking about how the triads were using kids to pickpocket crowds.  They probably give that old guy part of the cut.”</p>
<p>Tenzin had every right to be angry, but when Lin searched his face, she only saw sadness.  </p>
<p>“It makes you wonder what’s going on in this city that children and the elderly turn to the gangs for security.  He looked like a regular old man, Lin.”</p>
<p>“A regular old man, huh?  And you said he used a cane?” Lin asked.</p>
<p>“Yes.  Why?  Do you know who he is?” Tenzin pressed, his volume growing.</p>
<p>“No, but I think I see him,” Lin answered.</p>
<p>“What!?”</p>
<p>“Shh! Stop yelling. You’re going to tip him off.  He’s watching us from the edge of the crowd by that building.  I want you to look, but don’t be obvious.  Is that him?” Lin said.</p>
<p>“That’s him,” Tenzin confirmed. “We should go get your mother.”</p>
<p>“And let him run off when we leave?  No.  We can handle this ourselves,” Lin argued.</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea.  Your mom is already mad that you ignored her orders earlier.  How do you think she’d feel if we went after him in the middle of this crowd?” Tenzin reasoned.</p>
<p>Lin chewed on the side of her cheek.  “Fine.  You go back and tell her.  I’ll stay here and keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn’t bolt.”</p>
<p>Tenzin looked torn, but nodded, “I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>She moved through the market at a slow pace, trying to appear as unaware as possible by inspecting the goods displayed on the market tables.  At first it seemed to work, but as Lin grew closer to the crowd the old man caught on and pulled back into the pool of people.</p>
<p>“Oh no you don’t,” Lin said to herself, darting in after him.</p>
<p>He was spritely for his age and appeared to be an expert at dodging between the sea of civilians who made their way in and out of the marketplace to ogle over the recent commotion. </p>
<p>“Stop!” she yelled.</p>
<p>Chasing after him was difficult as she bumped into innocent bystanders at every turn.  The brief thought of sending a wave of earth to throw him to the ground passed through her mind, but she knew she couldn’t.  There was too much risk of hurting the people around her and if her mother was angry with her before, harming civilians would send her over the edge.</p>
<p>But she’d never catch him like this, not when he had such a lead on her, and these idiotic people wouldn’t move out of her way.</p>
<p>“Move it!  Clear a path!” she yelled.  But no one listened.</p>
<p>Lin’s mind was racing.  She had to think of something and fast before he melted into the crowd again and was lost forever.  Stretching her fingers out, she felt for anything metal on him that she could use to slow him down, but much to her dismay his attire was entirely metal free.  Lin cursed as she shoved herself past another person, almost knocking them down.</p>
<p>That’s when she felt it, the strand of wire hanging over head, holding small triangular flags that flapped in the wind between two market booths.  She dug her heels into the earth, skidding to a stop and calling to the metal with a single outstretched hand.  The wire drew toward her in response with the flags falling off all at once.  </p>
<p>It was hardly the quality of the metal cables her mother used and with no harness to secure around her waist, Lin had to make do with drawing it tight against her hips and hoping it wouldn’t dig into flesh.</p>
<p>With a sharp breath she sent the other end of the wire twisting between the members of the crowd.  It had just enough length to secure itself around the ankle of the old man, pulling taut and sending him tumbling against the ground.</p>
<p>The crowd parted then, with a chorus of gasps rolling through the air.</p>
<p>“Everyone stay back,” Lin barked.</p>
<p>She quickly bent a bit of rock around his wrists, securing him while she waited for Tenzin to return with her mother.</p>
<p>“This is crazy!  Let me go, I’ve done nothing wrong!” the man yelled.</p>
<p>Panic started to set in.  Up until then, Lin had been so focused on catching him, making sure he didn’t get away, that she hadn’t considered what she would do when if she did manage to stop him.  <br/>She wasn’t a police officer and from the outside it certainly looked like she was the one who deserved to be taken into custody.  Just when she began to question if she’d made the right decision a voice cut through the chaos.</p>
<p>“Republic City police.  You’re under arrest,” an officer said.</p>
<p>Tenzin locked eyes with her through the crowd, approaching with an officer and her mother in tow.  </p>
<p>“Lin, what happened?” he asked, nearly out of breath.</p>
<p>“He ran.  I didn’t have a choice,” she reasoned, hoping her mother heard her as well.  </p>
<p>Toph remained quiet, taking in the situation with an emotionless gaze.  Her hands were tucked behind her back in a straight-spined motion that Lin had seen her take during every training session when judging how well her daughters were performing.  It was always followed by a lengthy list of mistakes and shortcomings with a prompt dose of punishment in the form of extra physically taxing exercises.  Lin tensed, prepared for the worst.</p>
<p>“As the Chief of Police, I can’t have my daughter, a civilian, taking down criminals like some sort of vigilante justice,” Toph’s words were as sharp as the edge of a blade.  </p>
<p>Tenzin winced and gave his girlfriend a sympathetic look, but Lin didn’t flinch.  Toph moved closer to her daughter, wrapping her fingers around the wire at her hip.  </p>
<p>“But as your mother, I think you were resourceful.  A clothesline,” Toph sounded amused.  “Not bad.”</p>
<p>Lin’s eyebrows raised slowly.  That was practically a compliment.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div>By the time he sat at the table, Tenzin was exhausted.  Getting jumped by a bunch of thugs and spending hours inside Police Headquarters certainly wasn’t what he had planned for the day.  Earlier in the week he was practically buzzing with excitement about their anniversary dinner, but as they took their seats in front of the ornately decorated dinner plates and fabric napkins folded into the shape of a cranefish, they both looked drained.<p>“I thought we’d never get out of there.  I never realized how much paperwork there was to go through when something like that happens,” Tenzin said.</p>
<p>“Tell me about it.  I’ve been doing her paperwork all day.  I should thank you for giving me a break,” Lin replied.</p>
<p>Tenzin laughed, rubbing the sore muscles below his neck.  “So, I guess I’ll just go waltzing into the rough parts of the city whenever you’re stressed to give you an excuse to get out of the office,” he joked.</p>
<p>That warranted one of the smiles Tenzin loved so much.  The ones he had to work for, the ones she didn’t like to show but couldn’t help.</p>
<p>“What were you doing in the market anyway?  You never do the shopping,” Lin asked.</p>
<p>“The flowers!” Tenzin thought aloud.  </p>
<p>In all the commotion, he’d completely forgotten and now he had nothing to give her.</p>
<p>“Calm down,” Lin urged.</p>
<p>His sudden outburst had drawn the attention of some of the other customers.  A wait staff approached and asked if he could help.  </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.  We’re completely fine,” Tenzin apologized.</p>
<p>“Just hungry,” Lin offered.</p>
<p>The waiter took their order with haste, seemingly convinced that something at the restaurant was upsetting him.  He’d given that look of recognition Tenzin should have been numb to by now, but he wasn’t.  Being the Avatar’s son meant special accommodations, even when all he wanted to do was to have a normal evening with his girlfriend.</p>
<p>He felt defeated, burying his face into his hands and rubbing his temples.</p>
<p>“Tenzin it’s no big deal.  I’m just glad you’re okay.  Besides, we’re having dinner together that’s more than enough,” Lin reassured.</p>
<p>He raised his eyes to look at her, cheeks still resting on his palms.</p>
<p>“You’re sure?” he asked.  “It’s our first anniversary, after all.”</p>
<p>A certain pink tint spread over Lin’s face, sending a wave of relief over Tenzin.</p>
<p>“Our first anniversary?” she said quietly.  </p>
<p>The shock of realization flashed through Tenzin’s mind.</p>
<p>“Wait a minute, you forgot, didn’t you?” he said.</p>
<p>She crossed her arms across her chest, refusing to look at him.</p>
<p>“Of course not!  It’s just been a really busy day, is all,” she argued.</p>
<p>A grin felt like it might split open his cheeks.  He knew he should’ve been angry.  His girlfriend didn’t even remember their first anniversary.  But instead it was comforting.  At least he wasn’t the only one who had screwed things up today.</p>
<p>“Really?  Where’s my present then?” he teased.</p>
<p>Lin went silent.  The answer to his questions lay all over her face, but she didn’t dare speak them aloud.</p>
<p>“I’m only joking, Lin.  You helped save me from getting mugged today, or worse.  Who knows what would’ve happened if you didn’t show up?  That’s the best present I could ask for,” Tenzin assured.</p>
<p>“My mother and her officers would’ve handled it,” Lin pouted.</p>
<p>Though it sounded strange, Tenzin loved it when she did that.  Not because he liked to see her unhappy, but because she only did it in front of people she trusted.  She always felt like she had to have it together, and so he loved it when she let herself fall apart around him.</p>
<p>The waiter returned with their steaming plates, urging them to call for him if they should need absolutely anything.  “We are prepared to give the very best service to the son of the Avatar and daughter of the esteemed Chief of Police,” the man said as he bowed and left them.</p>
<p>Lin rolled her eyes when the man walked away.</p>
<p>“What you did today was amazing, Lin.  You took that guy down with a clothesline.  Everyone made it out unscathed,” Tenzin argued.</p>
<p>She rubbed her arm, ever the uncomfortable recipient of praise.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and it got me chewed out in Mom’s office for over an hour,” Lin said bitterly.</p>
<p>“She may have been a little upset, sure, but she also looked really proud of you.  All the training you two have been doing with the cables must be working out.  It was second nature for you out there today.  You looked like an actual officer,” Tenzin went on.</p>
<p>“Whatever you say,” she grumbled, shoveling a hearty bite of rice into her mouth.</p>
<p>They sat comfortably in silence for a few moments, enjoying their meal and the presence of their own company.</p>
<p>That is, until the wait staff returned again bringing a complimentary bottle of sparkling cider.  </p>
<p>“I appreciate all their doing, but it really bugs me, you know?” Tenzin said, after the man left once more.</p>
<p>“Right?  For once can’t we just be, I don’t know, us?” Lin fussed.</p>
<p>Tenzin twirled the buckwheat noodles around in his bowl.  “It’s always the Avatar’s son this and son of the Avatar that.  Is there anywhere that I can just be me?”</p>
<p>“Trust me, out of anyone I understand.  The whole reason Mom was angry with me today wasn’t because I did something wrong.  It was because of who I was.  Everyone in this city sees me as Toph’s daughter first,” Lin’s grip on her spoon tightened with every word.</p>
<p>Tenzin took a deep breath and tried to release all his anger with it.  “They’ll always see us as our parent’s legacy first.  We’ll probably never be able to change that.  But that doesn’t mean we can’t do our part in the world.  Maybe not do greater things than they did, but there’s good we can do.  Good that they’ll know was our doing and no one else’s.”</p>
<p>His gaze rose, searching Lin’s face to see if his words were sinking in.  Instead of some touched look of unique understanding his girlfriend was hiding the bottom of her face with her hand.</p>
<p>“Are- Are you laughing at me?” Tenzin asked.</p>
<p>Lin cleared her throat and downed a sip of the cider before answering, “No.  I mean, yes, kind of.  You just looked so serious just now.  You’ll make an excellent public speaker one of these days.”</p>
<p>A frown tugged at Tenzin’s face.  “Thanks,” he said bitterly.</p>
<p>“I mean it.  You’re a natural at all the uplifting motivational stuff.  The city could use more of that,” Lin tried to encourage.</p>
<p>“The city could definitely use a change of some sort.  Those thugs today were desperate, especially that old man.  Maintaining the peace should just rely on the police.  There needs to be infrastructure in place to take care of these people so that they don’t have to turn to the gangs for survival,” Tenzin said.  </p>
<p>“Now you’re sounding like Sokka,” Lin said. </p>
<p>“Maybe I am,” Tenzin agreed.</p>
<p>“I’m not supposed to know this, and I’m definitely not supposed to share it, but you don’t count,” Lin started.</p>
<p>He smiled lightly at that.  The thought that he was the only one she liked to share secrets with made him feel warm inside.</p>
<p>“The council is looking to expand.  I overheard them talking about it when Sokka visited the station the other day.  To have all the elements represented they need an air representative.  Apparently they asked your dad, but with all his other obligations he turned down the job.  They’re thinking of having an acolyte take on the role instead,” Lin said.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know that,” Tenzin said, eyebrows raising.  “He has been busier than usual.”</p>
<p>His father was in the Fire Nation as they spoke, doing some diplomatic summit with Firelord Zuko.  He wanted Tenzin to attend with him, but the anniversary dinner would have been missed and Tenzin refused.</p>
<p>“You could run, you know?  No one would run against you.  And who wouldn’t vote for you?  The only other airbender in existence already gave up the opportunity,” Lin encouraged.</p>
<p>Tenzin ran his palm across his chin in thought.  It was a habit he’d picked up from his father, only his face was smooth with no facial hair draped across his jawline.  Should he consider growing a beard?  </p>
<p>No, that would make him look even more like his father.</p>
<p>“Maybe one day.  What about you?  I always knew you’d make a good police officer, but what you did today confirmed it,” Tenzin said, hoping to change the subject.</p>
<p>“I guess I always just kind of figured I’d end up there.  I mean, I’m used to the paperwork.  Everything else is the easy part,” Lin said, swirling her drink in its glass with a disinterested stare.</p>
<p>“But is it what you want to do?” Tenzin asked.</p>
<p>Lin was always prepared to sacrifice, whether it was the afternoon to help at the station, her weekend to train, or her night to study.  He knew she’d sacrifice her happiness too no matter how much he wanted her not to.</p>
<p>“It’s what I’m good at,” Lin replied without looking him in the eye.</p>
<p>“That’s not the same thing, Lin,” Tenzin urged.</p>
<p>His girlfriend shrugged and her emerald eyes slid to meet his.</p>
<p>“You said it yourself.  This city is a mess.  You’ve always been the diplomatic one, not me.  It’s why we work so well, Tenzin.  If we’re going to make things better, I think its best if I stick to the law side of things,” Lin explained.</p>
<p>An undeniable weight had settled over the table.  Discussions about futures always did have that affect, especially for them.  Both of them knew it and relied on each other to share such a burden.  Still, the heavy silence that filled the air wasn’t exactly the mood Tenzin hoped to set on their anniversary.</p>
<p>“Enough about that,” he said, “I have an idea.”</p>
<p>Lin raised a brow as she wiped her lip with a napkin.</p>
<p>“Waiter?” Tenzin called.  “We’ll take a few of your chocolate covered berries.”</p>
<p>A smile lit up Lin’s face.  Chocolate was her favorite and Tenzin knew it.  </p>
<p>“And one of your fruit pies please, no eggs,” Lin added.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. New Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer:  The first half of this chapter does include a scene from Legend of Korra that I in no way claim as my own work.  I chose to include it as I incorporated bits that weren't seen in the show, especially what was going through Lin's mind as they took place and between flashbacks.  I do not wish to steal work from the show, but only elaborate upon it in ways that we didn't get to see with the brief scenes.  If asked to do so, I will remove this portion of the work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“At least I have a life.”</p>
<p>Those words had been echoing in Lin’s brain for the past few months.  Her relationship with her sister had always been rocky.  Things were always a hair’s edge away from turning into an argument, or on more than one occasion, a fight of the physical variety.  But lately Lin found Su to be somehow even more intolerable.</p>
<p>Tenzin said she was just going through the growing pains of being a teenager, and it would all work itself out, but things hadn’t changed in a year.  Su started coming home later and later, always out with those friends of hers that Lin could tell were up to no good.</p>
<p>“She’s up to something, I can tell,” Lin explained to Tenzin the night before.</p>
<p>They’d decided to take an evening stroll at the park after Lin’s shift was over.  In all honesty, her feet were aching, and she was in dire need of a warm bath, but Tenzin let her rant and she found that more therapeutic than any relaxing soak.</p>
<p>“She just wants attention.  She’s hoping that by showing out your Mom will step in and say something,” Tenzin reasoned.</p>
<p>“I know, but that’s the thing, Mom won’t.  She’s too busy with work and the last thing she needs is Su stirring up trouble.  Su could do so much if she wasn’t so . . .” Lin curled her hands into fists, searching for an adjective strong enough to describe the level of anger Su caused her.</p>
<p>“Hard-headed?” Tenzin offered.</p>
<p>“Exactly!” Lin said.</p>
<p>Her boyfriend raised an eyebrow wordlessly.</p>
<p>“Don’t say it,” Lin warned.<br/>“I won’t.  I just think maybe if you reach out to her she might open up and trust you.  You’re her sister,” Tenzin tried.</p>
<p>Lin let out a heavy sigh.  Sometimes she wished he just agreed with her instead of trying to fix the issue.</p>
<p>“You don’t get it.  She doesn’t want to talk to me.  She just wants to run around the city doing whatever she pleases and dodging the consequences because no one holds her accountable,” Lin fussed.</p>
<p>The conversation replayed in her head as she made her rounds the next day, deepening her already sour mood.  </p>
<p>Breaking truancy laws was one thing, but Lin didn’t like the looks of those boys Su had been hanging out with.  As much as she hated to admit it, she worried about her sister.  Su was clever, but completely naïve when it came to the dangers lurking in the rougher parts of Republic City.  Lin only hoped that Su was smart enough not to dive head first into something she couldn’t get out of.  </p>
<p>“Maybe Tenzin’s right,” Lin thought aloud as she maneuvered the streets behind the wheel of her new mobile unit.</p>
<p>Their sisterly talks hadn’t gone well in the past, but Lin hoped that maybe this time something would stick.  She planned to pull Su to the side that night after she got home from her shift.  To see if she could somehow reason with her and convince her that she was far too talented to get mixed in with the wrong crowd. </p>
<p>She was stewing over what to say.  Planning the right words that might finally get through to her when the radio broke her concentration.</p>
<p>“Calling all units. Robbery reported on the corner of 5th and Harbor. Suspect's vehicle headed south on Hallow Boulevard. Units responding, identify,” it said.</p>
<p>Lin’s grip on the wheel tightened.  It was close, too close to ignore.</p>
<p>“Unit three, responding,” Lin called through her radio.</p>
<p>Just as she did the vehicle in question flew past.  Without a second thought, Lin spun her unit around, nearly crashing into an incoming truck.  The siren wailed and dust scattered across the road as Lin gave chase.  </p>
<p>The driver swerved erratically, turning down an alleyway and barely missing a few pedestrians.  Lin had only a few seconds to make her decision.  It was clear enough that whoever was behind the wheel had no intention of stopping and if she couldn’t get the vehicle off the road soon someone was likely to get hurt.  </p>
<p>It was a risky maneuver, but they had given her no choice.  Lin sped close behind the satomobile and shot one of the cables at her hip, jutting it between the spokes of the wheel and successfully disabling it.  </p>
<p>Lin’s teeth clenched as the vehicle spun out, slamming into the wall of a nearby building.  The thought that she should have waited for backup waved through her brain but was quickly overshadowed by the need to capture the suspects who began fleeing on foot.</p>
<p>She jerked the parking brake, sliding out of the driver’s seat and sending both cables flying toward the two men. They snagged seamlessly around their ankles, and Lin had just begun reeling them in when a voice cried out.</p>
<p>“Leave them alone!”</p>
<p>It was all too recognizable.  And without looking up, Lin knew who it was.  </p>
<p>Suyin slid out of the seat of the broken satomobile, sweat pouring off her brow.</p>
<p>“Su?” Lin uttered.</p>
<p>Her sister’s expression was full of guilt and fear.  For a moment, Lin was reminded of how young Su was, no matter how grown up she tried to act.</p>
<p>Her attention was pulled away by the two others, struggling to free themselves from her cables.  All hesitation evaded her as she recalled the cables and secured straps of metal around their wrists despite her sister’s protests.</p>
<p>“Don’t hurt them!” Su insisted.</p>
<p>“They’re criminals, and they’re under arrest,” Lin said.</p>
<p>Lin forced them on the curbside and turned to face her sister.  Anger was starting to seethe inside her.  She knew this would happen.  She warned Su, but of course her sister didn’t listen.  And now, this.</p>
<p>She battered her wrist against the crashed satomobile so hard the metal bent.</p>
<p>“So, you’re robbing stores with the Terra Triad now?” Lin demanded.</p>
<p>All traces of fear left Su’s face and were quickly replaced by the haughty, knowing look that drove Lin insane.  </p>
<p>“I didn’t steal anything.  I just drove the car.  I owed my friends a favor.  It’s not a big deal,” Su said, tossing her hands in the air.</p>
<p>It was how she’d always been.  She was completely oblivious to the lives she’d just endangered.  No, not oblivious.</p>
<p><em>She just doesn’t care,</em> Lin thought. <em> Because she gets away with it every time.</em></p>
<p>“I’m not letting you get away with this,” Lin decided.</p>
<p>It was high time Su took responsibility for her actions.  If Toph wouldn’t punish her, then Lin would.  </p>
<p>Su laughed mockingly, “Oh, what are you going to do, Officer?  Arrest me?”</p>
<p>Lin’s vision went red with rage as her sister brushed her aside, walking away as if nothing happened.</p>
<p>“Don’t even think about taking one more step!” Lin yelled.</p>
<p>Su stopped for a second in shock.  </p>
<p><em>Don’t do it, Su,</em> Lin begged internally.  </p>
<p>But she knew she would.  With every fiber of her being, she knew Su couldn’t resist taking that step.</p>
<p>Lin sent a cable, latching onto Su’s wrist and pulling it taut.  Su stood still for a split second, and Lin thought she might actually give in this time.  That she realized Lin was serious and for once would do the right thing.</p>
<p>But those thoughts were dispelled almost immediately.  Su spun around, bending her bracelet into a makeshift blade and slicing the cable.  The torn piece of metal twirled through the air, snapping from the tension and whipping wildly toward Lin.  </p>
<p>She had no time to react until the feeling of hot searing pain tore through her cheek.  It was unlike any kind of pain she’d experience before, sharp and demanding all her attention.  She sank to the ground, clasping the side of her face with both hands and letting out a scream that felt like it came from her stomach.  </p>
<p>The bitter metallic taste of blood filled her mouth and the wailing siren of a second Police mobile approached.</p>
<p>“I- I didn’t mean to,” Su said.</p>
<p>The younger Beifong approached hesitantly, unsure of what to do.  In a blur, two other officers arrived.</p>
<p>“We need medical,” one called.</p>
<p>“No!” Lin said.  “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“But your face,” the officer argued.</p>
<p>“I said I’m fine.  Take them into custody,” Lin ordered.</p>
<p>They looked cautiously at each other, but did as she said, leading the two men into the back of a satomobile.  Lin rose slowly and walked to her own unit, pulling out the first aid kit from the glovebox.  <br/>She riffled through its contents, finally finding the swatches of fabric bandage and pressing them against her cheek.  </p>
<p>Trails of bright scarlet ran down her palm, and she wiped it against her pants leg.</p>
<p>“Lin, I-“ Su started.</p>
<p>Lin shoved the kit back into the compartment and slammed shut the door. </p>
<p>“Get in!” Lin yelled.</p>
<p>The effort made a wave of pain shoot through her face, and her sister’s eyes grew large.  Slowly, Su sat down, and they made the trip to the station in silence, letting the rumble of the engine fill the air.</p>
<p>Su went straight to their mother’s office and Lin made a right, bolting into the Chief’s private bathroom.</p>
<p>“Spirits,” she whispered after locking the door.</p>
<p>A few tears rolled down her face, the ones she wanted to let out before they arrived but refused to do so while her sister was around.  The cloth bandages were soaked with blood and though she knew she shouldn’t, she pulled the corner back to peek underneath.  The wound stung in protest, and she sucked in a sharp breath.</p>
<p>“Damn Su,” Lin growled.</p>
<p>She replaced the bandages with a fresh white cloth, taping it to the side of her face and wiping the moisture from around her eyes.  </p>
<p>As the red tinted water ran down the drain, Lin eyed herself in the mirror.  The color was somewhat drained from her face, and she tucked in a few stray hairs before leaving the restroom.</p>
<p>Before entering the office, Lin snatched an empty arrest report off another officers desk and began filling it out.  She jotted down Su’s full name, birthday, and all the other basic info quickly with hard strokes.  It was when she reached the charges that she hesitated.  </p>
<p><em>Evading arrest, Accomplice to petty theft,</em> she wrote.  Her jaw clenched as she thought over the last empty slot, the pain already dulling slightly.  <em>Assault of an Officer.</em></p>
<p>She contemplated crossing that last one out.  The consequences for it were far worse than the other charges, but it was the truth.  Lin shook her head and took a deep breath before pushing the door open to the Chief’s office.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>xxx</p>
</div>It wasn’t often that Tenzin had the island all to himself.  Usually there was at least one family member present, but with Bumi in the navy, Kya travelling, and his parents on a special trip for their anniversary, Tenzin found it blissfully quiet.<p>He’d gotten far more accomplished than he would have with his family present.  Oogie’s stall cleaned, morning and afternoon meditation done, and room re-organized, Tenzin felt satisfied.  He was in the middle of deciding what to cook for dinner when he saw a vessel crossing Yue Bay.</p>
<p>“Dad didn’t say anything about having visitors,” Tenzin said to himself as he walked down the beach and toward the docks.</p>
<p>It was a small boat with a single occupant, too far away for him to make out yet.  He shaded his eyes from the lowering sun and squinted hard.  The gleam of a metallic uniform met his gaze, meaning it was only one person.</p>
<p>“Lin!” Tenzin called out. </p>
<p>It took everything in him not to wade out into the salty water below to meet her.  Without his glider he couldn’t fly out to finish rowing her in, not that she’d let him anyway.</p>
<p>He waited until she grew closer, but something caught his eye.  It was a square bandage, white with a bit of red seeping through, taped onto her right cheek.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Tenzin asked.  </p>
<p>His voice sounded panicked, and that’s because it was.  His mother and sisters were the healers, not him.  He could handle a lot, but when it came to wounds he left that to the waterbenders.</p>
<p>The side of the boat scrubbed against the dock, and he reached an arm out to help his girlfriend up.  Her eyes were red and watery with angry tears being held back by spite alone.</p>
<p>“Lin, tell me what’s wrong,” Tenzin insisted.</p>
<p>All at once, her hands wrapped firmly around her back, and she buried her face into his shoulder.  The hard metal of her uniform pressed against his chest, but he didn’t complain.  Tenzin simply returned the embrace and let her sob gently against him.</p>
<p>Lin never did this.  Something major must have happened.</p>
<p>“I was doing my job,” Lin said between gasps, “And she let her go.  She always lets her go.”</p>
<p>Tenzin wasn’t entirely sure what Lin was talking about, but he figured it wasn’t as important as letting her let everything out.  They stayed like that for a few moments until Lin pulled back.</p>
<p>“C’mon.  Let’s go up to the house,” Tenzin said, keeping a hand wrapped around the small of her back.</p>
<p>Lin nodded, wiping at the tears and taking several deep breaths in attempts to compose herself.  </p>
<p>He led her to the kitchen table, placing her gently against a cushion and scrubbing a tear off her cheek with his thumb.  He tried smiling in the understanding way his mother had always smiled at him when he was upset.  But Lin didn’t return the gesture.  She looked broken in a way he’d never seen before.</p>
<p>“Stay here,” Tenzin said, “I’ll make you some tea.”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Lin replied, her fingers sliding around his wrist.  “Please, stay with me.”</p>
<p>Tenzin swallowed hard.  It wasn’t like her to act this way.  If she was asking this, she needed it.</p>
<p>“Of course,” he said, lowering himself to sit cross legged beside her.</p>
<p>He was unsure of what to do.  He didn’t want to pressure her with questions, but curiosity boiled inside him.  Above all, he wanted to do whatever he could to make her feel better, but that was hard to do when he didn’t know why she felt this way in the first place.</p>
<p>Lin leaned her head onto his shoulder wordlessly and squeezed her eyes shut, as if holding back another round of frustrated tears.</p>
<p>“I’m here when you’re ready to talk,” Tenzin whispered, tucking her stray hairs behind her ear.</p>
<p>He felt her take a deep breath and hold it before releasing it all at once.</p>
<p>“Su was the getaway driver for the Terra Triads today,” she said quietly.  “She was going to just walk away, but I couldn’t let her.  She’d gone too far this time.”</p>
<p>Her hands turned to fists in her lap, coiling tighter with every word.  Softly, Tenzin laid his hands on top of hers, trying to help her control the anger that obviously ate away at her.</p>
<p>“I was going to arrest her when she cut the cable and . . .” Lin’s voice faltered, and she pulled a hand away from his to press against the bandages on her cheek.</p>
<p>Tenzin clenched his jaw.  Though he’d never say it aloud, the wound looked painful.  A streak of dried blood clung to her jawline just below the white cloth.  Lin was tough.  When she was hurt, she never let it show.  But there was no ignoring it this time. </p>
<p>“And Mom didn’t do anything.  She covered it up, Tenzin.  She ripped up the arrest report right in front of me.  Said she couldn’t have a daughter in jail, so she’s sending Su out of the city.”</p>
<p>Tenzin knew how much this meant to Lin.  Her and Su’s relationship was nothing like it was between him and his siblings.  This was one of the worst turns it could’ve taken, and he felt useless sitting there letting it happen.  </p>
<p>“Lin, I- I’m sorry,” Tenzin said.  </p>
<p>It didn’t feel like enough, but it was all he knew how to say.  If he were his father, then perhaps he would’ve had some wise words to make her feel better, but in that regard, Tenzin felt useless as well.</p>
<p>“You did the right thing,” he assured.</p>
<p>Lin shook her head and leaned away from him.  “If I did, then why did it turn out like this?  Why does it <em>always</em> turn out like this?”</p>
<p>Tenzin hooked his thumb and forefinger around her chin, turning her face to his.  He kissed her softly, letting his hand trace against the unwounded cheek.  He hoped it conveyed all he wanted to tell her but couldn’t make out into words.  That things were going to be okay, despite all that happened.  That she was doing the best she could and no one could fault her for that.  And that she was loved, no matter how unloved she felt in that moment.</p>
<p>It lasted only a brief moment.  The last thing Tenzin wanted was to agitate her wound, but with his heartbeat pounding against his chest he wished it would have lasted longer.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Lin said finally.  “For showing up unannounced like this.”</p>
<p>A light laugh left Tenzin’s chest.  “It’s fine.  You’re allowed to come here whenever you’d like.  Are you sure you don’t want some tea?”</p>
<p>Lin finally smiled.  “I’m okay.  Just sore.”</p>
<p>Tenzin frowned.  “Kya’s still travelling, and my parents are gone on their anniversary.  Mother should be back tomorrow evening, but I can take you to another healer tonight if you’d like.”</p>
<p>“No.  I’ll wait.  Honestly, I could just go for a bath,” Lin said.</p>
<p>“Right, I’ll go draw the water for you, then,” Tenzin said, standing.</p>
<p>“I can do it,” Lin replied as he made his way out of the room.</p>
<p>He smiled at her from the doorway, “I know.”</p>
<p>Tenzin paid careful attention to the temperature of the water, making sure it wasn’t so hot as to burn her.  Lin had been through enough pain today as it were.</p>
<p>“Okay, I think it’s ready,” he said once he was finally satisfied.  </p>
<p>Lin’s armor was in a heap in the floor.  It never ceased to amaze Tenzin how effortlessly she could do that, making cold hard steel look as easy to bend as a sheet of paper.  </p>
<p>She still had on a set of underclothes, but out of respect, Tenzin kept his eyes glued to the floor.</p>
<p>“Thanks.  For everything,” she said, before sliding the door shut behind her.  </p>
<p>Through the thin paper door, he could still see her silhouette but quickly turned away and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” he said before leaving.</p>
<p>He searched for something to lay out for her to wear.  When she was younger, she spent many a weekend on Air Temple Island, but the clothes that were left behind from those days were much too small.  He chuckled a bit, holding up a small green tunic that would practically serve as a crop top.</p>
<p>Kya had taken all of her clothes with her for her months long journey and for the life of him, Tenzin couldn’t imagine Lin wearing one of his mother’s outfits.  Somehow, he’d ended up in his own room, searching through his drawers for something suitable.</p>
<p>Finally, he settled on a pair of soft brown pants sinched at the knee and one of his burnt orange shirts.</p>
<p>“Lin, I couldn’t find much.  I hope this is okay,” Tenzin said, laying the folded outfit on the other side of the paneled door.</p>
<p>He was taken back when the door slid open a hair’s length from his nose.  A heat rose to his face as Lin stood there in a towel.</p>
<p>“Do you have any bandaging anywhere?  This one’s no good,” she said.</p>
<p>Tenzin was immediately fixed on the bandage at her cheek.  The white cloth had turned a bright red and although Lin seemed perfectly calm, Tenzin started to panic.</p>
<p>“Mother has to have something somewhere,” he said, nearly sprinting away.  </p>
<p>Katara used mostly water to do her healing, but Tenzin knew she kept some supplies in the event of an emergency.  If he weren’t so flustered, it wouldn’t take him so long to find them.  Though he knew he shouldn’t, he cursed internally.  </p>
<p>“Way to go, Tenzin.  Your girlfriend is practically bleeding out and you can’t even find a bandage to help her,” he grumbled to himself.</p>
<p>“I’m not bleeding out,” Lin corrected.</p>
<p>She was donning the outfit he’d laid out for her.  It was the first time he’d seen her in those colors, and it made his heart skip a beat.  Lin was drying the ends of her hair with a towel when she brushed past him.</p>
<p>“There,” she said, “This one should do the trick.”</p>
<p>Tenzin fumbled with the bandage she selected.</p>
<p>“Allow me,” he replied.</p>
<p>Already, Lin looked more like herself.  Some of the color had returned to her face, and she sounded less upset.</p>
<p>“You sure you can handle it?” she asked.</p>
<p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p>
<p>“Yes,” he said.  “Sit down.”</p>
<p>Lin gave him a pointed look but obeyed, sitting at the foot of his parent’s bed.  She turned the side of her face and closed her eyes.</p>
<p>Tenzin chewed at his lip, eyeing his challenge and reaching out a hesitant hand.  He’d seen his mother and sister heal countless wounds.  How hard could it be?</p>
<p>“I’m going to pull it off slowly.  Tell me immediately if it hurts,” he said.</p>
<p>“Got it,” Lin said.</p>
<p>He tugged with a gentle grasp, clenching his jaw as more of the laceration was uncovered.  Lin soldiered through it, hardly acknowledging the act.  </p>
<p>“It looks deep, Lin.  If we don’t get you to a healer soon it might scar,” Tenzin warned.</p>
<p>“Let it,” Lin said solemnly.  “I want her to remember what she did to me.”</p>
<p>Tenzin pursed his lips.  He wanted to tell her that she only felt that way in the moment, that the decision might be one she’d regret later on, but he stayed silent.  It was clear from the look on her face that Lin had made up her mind.  And no matter how much he might try there was no changing it.</p>
<p>Instead, he replaced the bandage and used a few sticky strips of cloth to secure it.</p>
<p>“Done,” he said.</p>
<p>Lin rose and walked to his mother’s vanity, tracing her fingers over the newly bandaged cheek while Tenzin disposed of the used ones.</p>
<p>“Pretty good for an airbender,” Lin joked halfheartedly.</p>
<p>Tenzin smiled.  “Wait, I forgot one thing.”</p>
<p>Lin turned to face him, obviously confused.</p>
<p>He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek on the edge of the bandage.  “There.  Mother always said that made things heal faster.”</p>
<p>The color really flushed back into her face then, and Tenzin thought she looked much more like herself.</p>
<p>“I have something to ask,” she said, turning away from him again.  “You can say no.  I won’t get mad.”</p>
<p>Tenzin grabbed one of her hands and squeezed.  “What is it?”</p>
<p>She sighed and looked at him through the mirror.  “Would it be okay if I stay here tonight?  I just don’t really feel like going home.  I don’t think I can face them again right now.  I’ve had enough fighting for one day.”</p>
<p>She sounded tired, more tired than she let on. </p>
<p>“I understand that it’s not really proper, but I don’t know where else to go.  I’m thinking I’ll start the hunt for an apartment on my own tomorrow, but for tonight I was hoping-“</p>
<p>“Lin.  You’re always welcome here,” Tenzin said, cutting her off.  </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” she asked.</p>
<p>He pressed his forehead to hers, forcing her to look at him.  “Absolutely.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright y'all, what do you think? I did things kind of different this time, and I hope you all enjoyed it.  It was fun to do a sort of introspection into what Lin was thinking during the cut scene and how things played out after.  I'm thinking of doing something a little borderline non-canon after the next chapter (might make for a good starting point if I decide to do my au Linzin fic after this one is done).  It might be a bit controversial but it's something I've been thinking on for a while and might contribute somewhat to why things start taking a turn in their relationship (nothing majorly controversial though, just not alluded to in the show).  Let me know if y'all would like to see that or anything else you're dying for me to include as I'm always open for feedback :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>